The painful Pitter patter of the heart
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: Juvia finds out that if you truly love someone, then you would put their happiness before your own. But can she really do something that she's dedicated her whole life to? And what's this? Gray is feeling a bit lonely? OH THE DRAMA! JuviaxGray LevyXGajeel
1. for the one you love!

**The Painful Pitter Patter of the Heart.**

**Summary: Juvia decides that if you truly love someone, then you would put their happiness before your own. But can she really do something that she's dedicated her whole life to?**

Chapter 1: For the one you love

* * *

"Gray-sama! Juvia really, really likes you today too!" The blue haired Fairy Tail mage cried out, hoping with all her heart that her feelings would finally get through to him.

Gray was feeling worn out and aggravated at the moment. Not only had he just lost a fight between Natsu, the salmon coloured haired teenager continued rubbing it in his face the whole morning. He couldn't put up with her weirdness today. What exactly was she trying to achieve?

He went to sit down at the bar and ignored the water mage, as he rested his chin on top of his hands. The black haired mage could feel a headache beginning to form and sighed out loud. Juvia skipped happily towards him, and held two tickets in her hands. They were two movie tickets to the newest movies out on cinema, and she hoped with all her heart that her beloved Gray-sama would come. She mustered her best cheerful voice and continued to skip to him.

"P-please Gray-sama, Juvia w-wants you to-!" She yelled, stuttering. "Please would you go-"

"Would you just give it a rest already?"

Juvia's eyes widened and quickly shut her mouth. She looked at the black haired mage with surprise, and she could feel her heart shattering.

"Look, you're really annoying, and you never leave me alone, just go do something else with your life and stop bothering me!"

Juvia could feel her eyes welding up with tears, and the thunder clouds came rolling in. She dashed away from Gray as fast as she could. The guild was deathly silent, and Gray realized what he had just blurted out to her. He was about to get up and chase after her, but then at the last minute, decided against his decision.

"It's all for the best..." he murmured, and buried his head into his arms.

* * *

Juvia ran as fast as her legs could run. The horrible words kept echoing in her head, over and over again. Gray never said things like that to her before, but now she knew that there really was no hope; it really hurt her unprepared heart. She thought that she would finally find love...

But he found her a nuisance, bother-some, and what not. He hated her.

She closed her eyes to shut out the world, but slipped, skidded in the mud, splashes of mud flying everywhere, and the rain began pouring.

Harder, and harder.

It drove people off the streets, and she couldn't stop the overflowing emotions. She stared at the ground and the two cinema tickets on the ground. The mud began to soak her form, but the blue haired girl didn't care. The tickets were most likely wet, beyond usage, but she didn't care. All she really wanted to do was cry.

So she did, as the sky cried with her.

She brought her knees up and curled her arms around them, huddling her form. She was sad. That was the only word to describe it. Not to mention lonely. Her rain drove everyone away; the rain was gloomy and a... nuisance. She choked on her depressing thoughts.

The sounds of footsteps woke her from her trance. She turned around excitedly and her eyes fell slightly at the sight of Gajeel. He offered a hand and Juvia took it and lifted herself up.

"He... doesn't like Juvia, Gajeel-kun..." Juvia's eyes were downcast. "He... hates Juvia!" Gajeel had a pretty good guess who 'he' was.

"Psh, who cares, that guy doesn't deserve any affection from you anyways!"

"Even if you say that... it's not that easy to fall out of love." Juvia gave him a half-heartedly smile. The metal dragon slayer didn't know how to respond.

"Yeah... Just cheer up already—this rain's pissing me off."

Juvia cracked a smile at Gajeel's method of cheering her up. The rain died down to a sprinkle and Gajeel ruffled her hair and walked off. Juvia sighed, and cheered up at the thought that she wasn't completely alone. The blue haired mage picked up the wet tickets on the ground and used her magic to absorb all the water from the tickets. They were all dry though a bit dirty, but usable. She decided to try and take her mind off the current situation and watch the movie by herself... _Hmmm, just maybe..._

She didn't want to waste the other ticket either, so she grabbed the tickets and ran. She ran as fast as she could and caught up to the strolling metal dragon slayer.

"Gajeel-kun, please come and see a movie with Juvia!" She was out of breath and could barely form her next sentence.

"What the hell for?" He had to wait for a bit to let her catch her breath. She straightened herself up and looked at him determined.

"Juvia doesn't want to watch it by herself… and besides, Juvia doesn't want to waste the tickets..."

"Like hell I wan-"

Gajeel stopped when Juvia bowed her head in disappointment, and he immediately felt bad for turning her down.

"Why don't you go see it with the person you were going to see it with...?"

The metal dragon slayer instantly stopped and with a stab of realisation of who she was going to ask. He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Ahh, well if you make the damn rain stop, then I'll go with you," He felt so much better when Juvia gave him a charming smile, "Urh you know it's because I don't have anything else better to do..."

_Nice cover Gajeel._

Juvia smiled.

"Yeah Juvia understands!"

* * *

The two mages arrived at the cinema and were on time in getting a seat. Gajeel had died and his spirit left him, the moment he knew that the movie they were seeing was a romantic movie. _All horribly sappy and shit._ He forced himself into the cinema and sat down with a large bucket of pop-corn.

The movie began to roll and after two hours the film had finished, and Juvia's eyes were filled with tears while Gajeel looked rather stoic.

"Juvia can't believe she died and gave him up like that, even though she loved him so much!" Juvia sobbed out loud while coming out of the cinema. _She loved him, just like how Juvia loves Gray._

"Yeah, and how he realised that he loved her as well!"

Juvia blinked her eyes in surprise and stared at Gajeel with wide eyes. He froze after realising what he had said, and quickly collected himself.

"Yeah, it was an alright movie for a chick flick," he shrugged and quickly seemed uncaring.

Juvia laughed loudly and then the metal dragon slayer cracked a smile.

The movie really inspired her, especially one line: if you really loved someone, you must put their happiness before your own.

She really loves Gray-sama... no, Gray, and if he wanted her to stay away from him, then she would do it for him, no matter how much it hurt. She could feel a tight feeling in her stomach, but tried to force it away.

She felt a bit happier that she could work to make him happy, and that was all she could do for him. She could feel her face fall a bit, but a pair of rough fingers suddenly grabbed her cheeks and pulled on them.

"OWWWW!" She looked into Gajeel's close face.

"Stop being so emo after I forced myself to watch the stupid movie with you!"

Juvia laughed at the fact, "Thanks for being here for Juvia; let's just get some food before heading back to the guild!"

"Yeah, and your treat," Gajeel smirked.

"Yeah, sure," Juvia playfully rolled her eyes, but she smiled none-the-less.

Gray decided to go for a walk into town to try and cool his head when he spied Juvia and Gajeel walking together—laughing in the distance, as if they were having a good time.

As he looked as them, he felt a pang of annoyance surge through him.

His headache increased tenfold, and he walked back towards the guild, the opposite direction of where they were heading to. _Why should he care what she does and especially with whom? _He suddenly lost his appetite for caramade franks and walked a bit quicker before she noticed him.

* * *

**I LOVE THIS Couple SOOOOO MUCH! SOOOO CUTE. JUVIA IS MY FAV CHARACTER IN FAIRY TAIL :D Please review and tell me what you think of the story so Far, **

**Thanks Marina :D**


	2. stop being confusing!

**The painful Pitter Patter of the heart**

******Summary: Juvia decides that if you truly love someone, then you would put their happiness before your own. But can she really do something that she's dedicated her whole life to?**

Chapter 2: Stop being confusing

* * *

Ever since that that day, the blue haired mage continued to occupy herself with missions; missions on top of missions, two missions at once even—especially if Gray was present in the guild. She would run to the billboard then grab a poster and ran back out of the guild. She knew it was over exhausting her body, but it was worth not feeling the pain of her heart. She was trying to forget her love for the ice mage.

Mirajane looked on worriedly at Juvia after her eighth mission that week. Gray had also gone on a mission that day, so Juvia decided to have a break at the bar. Kana was busy chugging down a large keg of alcohol, and Natsu and Lucy were having their usual weird conversations and fights. The guild was a bit quieter than usual, and Juvia rested her chin on the wooden counter, embracing the silence.

"Juvia-chan, I think you should have a rest" Mirajane said and passed her a cup of cinnamon tea.

Juvia eyed the cup of cinnamon tea warily. "Ah, Juvia thinks she'll be alright, how else is Juvia going to get stronger for her guild?"

Juvia raised the cup to her lips, and sighed. It wasn't as nice as her usual earl gray tea. She looked sadly at the white ceramic tea cup.

"Is the tea not to your liking, Juvia-chan?" Mirajane was about to reach for the cup and refill it up with the usual she ordered. "Do you want your usual?"

The water mage's eyes widened and quickly moved the cup away from the white haired beauty's reach.

"Aaaahhhh, it's quite alright Mira-chan, this- erm- it tastes great."

The blue haired girl gulped down her scolding hot tea, (to which Mirajane winced) and handed her the empty mug.

"Thank you for your time," Juvia quickly thanked her.

Juvia got up from her seat, bowed gratefully and waved goodbye to her friend. She walked to the billboard always flooded with missions of all sorts and scanned them quickly.

_Which one should Juvia do today? _She gloomily thought and reached out for the closest one, with a reasonable amount of reward money written on it.

Another hand shot out and tried to grab the same poster, and that snapped Juvia out of her gloomy state. She looked up to see whose arm it was...

Only.

To.

Meet.

a.

pair.

Of.

Familiar.

Eyes.

Her clear eyes widened; she started stuttering and spluttering incoherently. All that time she was trying to avoid him, and _he_ happened to show up. She wasn't prepared for the confrontation. His warm hands were on top of hers. Juvia felt as if she was going to pass out soon.

She quickly tore off the poster, pushed it onto him, grabbed another random mission, and bolted out of the guild as fast as her legs could carry her.

Meanwhile Gray stared at the retreating girl, and then examined his hand which was over hers. It felt warm, but he felt...annoyed.

She was avoiding him?

He growled confused, and then sighed. _What was going on? Was she sick? And more importantly, why did he care?_

Gray thought to himself. She was probably being weird again, but a different kind of weirdness? _Was it because she and Gajeel had a thing with each other?_ His face slightly fell, and then walked out of the guild, passing Gajeel. He gave him a glare, and the metal dragon slayer returned it. _He was baring some sort of detest towards Gajeel? Why was that?_

* * *

Juvia finally thought she's gotten far enough, away from him. She sighed and looked at the mission she was currently holding.

WANTED:

Part time worker, at Winston's maid cafe. Extremely good pay, pay must be negotiated.

...

Juvia's eyes widened. What kind of mission was this? It wasn't a mission, it was a job request! Of all the missions she could've picked... She was feeling annoyed at herself for reacting that way, but she also knew that her emotions always managed to get the best of her. She decided to walk back to the guild and grab another mission.

Juvia gave a long sigh, and started her long way back. _Not without any fun, though._The water mage waved her hands around gracefully and began conjuring random water shapes, which hovered in the sky. Her lips curved into a smile despite her earlier dilemma.

Gajeel, though he had left the guild earlier, had forgotten his mission poster and walked back to the guild to retriece it. While strolling back to the guild, he spied a certain blue haired water mage peering into the entrance of the guild. He sighed, and continued walking towards her and yelled out a greeting.

Juvia jumped and turned around quickly, but then calmed down at the sight of her good friend.

"Why are you back to being stalker girl?"

"NO! Juvia wasn't doing that; Juvia was just going to exchange this mission for a new one!"

Gajeel smirked at how much she was denying herself. He looked at the girl in front of him and a piece of paper caught his eye. _That must be the mission._

"What could be so bad about the mission you've got now?"

Juvia blushed and fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"It's a job that Juvia definitely cannot do!"

The metal dragon slayer raised an eyebrow and then quickly snatched the piece of paper from her hands. Juvia looked at him with horror. _What sort of mission can't the famous water mage do?_ He quickly scanned the mission and a smirk found its way onto his face.

"Give it back!"

Juvia who was thoroughly embarrassed, tried to nab back the piece of paper, but Gajeel smirked and lifted the paper way above the water mage's head. She jumped at the dragon slayer with all her might, but was unable to retrieve the piece of paper.

A certain ice mage looked over to the scene and crossed his arms in annoyance. He eyed the two mages with aggravation, and then gave a lengthy sigh. _What was wrong with him?_

"Hey, Bisca, those two look pretty close..."

"Ah, yeah but what happened between Juvia and Gray?"

Gray watched Bisca and Alzack turn around and caught him looking at them. They both turned back around at the same time and scurried off. A scowl was set on his face, as he turned his attention back to the 'couple' in front of him.

"What a cute couple!" he heard Lucy cry excitedly to Levy.

_Yeah as if..._

"I don't think so..." Levy murmured but loud enough that Gray heard. He looked at the bookworm with interest. She looked different from her cheerful self, and was staring at Juvia and Gajeel with dejected eyes.

Gajeel, unaware of the attention on him and Juvia, suddenly pulled the water mage towards a telephone near the bar as she struggled with all her might. He dialed the number on the job request and seconds later a voice was asking him what he wanted.

"I've decided to inform you that someone will be taking up that job offer."

Juvia's face distorted into an embarrassed/horrified/surprised expression and she desperately tried to pull out of Gajeel's steel grip.

"...You sound like a man."

Gajeel wanted to face palm himself and ignored Juvia's constant pulling. "I'm calling you for someone of course!"

"AH, alright, is the person you're calling for cute?"

"Well it depends on you," he rolled his eyes.

Juvia suddenly turned her arm into water and went through his hands. She shot him a teary eyed glance, and ran to the telephone cable.

"Alright interview scheduled at 12 am sharp tomorrow; see that person tomorrow."

"It's Juvia, and she'll see you ther- bzzt"

Gajeel placed the receiver down gently and gave Juvia the biggest smirk she's ever seen and the water works began.

"Gajeel-kun is sooo mean to Juviaaaa~~!"

"You'll thank me for it; it'll get your mind off you know who."

Juvia's eyes softened and cried even more. Gajeel was her closest friend even if he sometimes appeared mean and rough. She rushed up to him and gave her friend a tight hug, burying her tear-filled eyes in his shirt.

"Ahh, stop crying! You'll flood the whole guild!"

"Juvia can't help it! Gajeel-kun is such a good friend!"

Gajeel pushed the blue haired mage away and waved the piece of paper in her face. That caught her attention and she began staring at it and eyed Gajeel carefully.

"No matter how much you glare at it, it won't burst into flames"

"Gajeel-kun give it back!"

"I think I'll keep it as a souvenir," he smirked, and Juvia wailed.

A hand shot out and grabbed the piece of paper. Juvia's eyes widened and Gajeel stared stunned, as the hand passed the mission back to her. The same hand gave the Juvia's blue hair a ruffle and then walked out of the guild so casually, Juvia had to blink a bit before registering what had happened.

She could feel a blush flooding her cheeks as her own hand softly touched the spot where he had touched her hair.

"What was all that about?" Gajeel asked bluntly glaring daggers outside the doors.

Juvia's glazed eyes stared at the retreating figure of the ice mage while she was trying to calm the pitter patter of her heart. She hugged the piece of paper close to her and sighed.

_Gray-sama, stop confusing my already confused heart!_

* * *

**I'm sooo glad of the positive responses that I've received for this story! I'm equally glad that there are that many Juvia and Gray supporters! I love you guys and you'll be seeing a new chappy next Thursday! :D Please keep reviewing if you want these weekly updates, thanks and see you next chapter.**

**Marina~~**


	3. I think i'm going crazy!

**The Painful Pitter Patter of The Heart**

**Summary: Juvia decides that if you truly love someone, then you would put their happiness before your own. But can she really do something that she's dedicated her whole life to?**

Chapter 3: Juvia Thinks She's Going Crazy

* * *

Juvia looked in the mirror for the fourth time that morning, and then glanced at the clock. It's nearly time to go. It's not like she wanted to; but rather, it was more like she had to go. She wasn't the kind of person who would skip out on going somewhere when she's already said that she was going (even though in this situation it wasn't her who set this interview up.)

She had a large smile on her face. This was going to end as planned. She could already picture the scenario in her head.

* * *

"Next up is Juvia," The assistant flipped through her notepad and then looked up. She looked flabbergasted at the girl standing before her and so efficiently shocked that she stood there on that spot with her mouth wide open even after Juvia casually strolled pass.

Juvia walked into the office with a pleased expression and sat down to face the manager of the joint. He was busy looking through his files and then finally looked up...

His face soon shared the same expression as the assistant. He began spluttering and then gave a loud cough.

"Ahh... I'm sorry. Let's start this interview..."

Juvia smiled and looked at the manager determinately and ready for whatever he threw at her...

The water mage grinned to herself and the grotesque being reflected in the mirror. Not that she usually looked like this. Juvia purposely layered up on so much make up that you could barely see her skin. Her eye lids were covered in a ghastly purple eye shadow, and her lips had many layers of lipstick, in the most hideous of colours. The blush was overly done in bright pink.

Even the mages of Fairy Tail wouldn't be able to recognise her!

The interview went better than expected. She made sure she answered everything wrong, and the manager gave up half way through the interview. _Now to get a proper mission. Stupid Gajeel-kun._

She whistled out of the hallway where the office was and walked into the main cafe. It was busy and packed full of people. She couldn't wait to get out of there, and accidently collided with a rather muscular person.

Juvia looked up, and her mouth fell open.

WHY WAS **HE** here?

Her face began to feel hot; she could feel herself turning a dark red. _Maybe if Juvia subtly apologized, he won't recognise her. _Juvia grinned inwardly. She was confident that no one would recognise her with this entire make up on.

"Sor-"

"Juvia?"

Maybe not... CURSE HER LUCK! The water mage had never been so humiliated in her entire life, and was glued to the spot. She began stammering and babbling embarrassed beyond belief. She was too shocked to even deny it was her underneath this mask.

During her panic stricken state, the ice mage in front of her began to laugh out loud. He clutched his stomach and tears began streaming down his face. As if dying off embarrassment wasn't enough, now he was laughing at her?

Gray finally calmed down and gave the blue haired girl in front of him a large grin. Juvia felt her heart melt as if it was ice being thawed out but she resisted the urge to act on her feelings. _Come on Juvia! You're stronger than that! _She began to grip onto her skirt for comfort.

"As much as you like makeup, I don't think it looks good on you."

Juvia mumbled and looked down on the floor. As if things couldn't get worse. A hand touched her face and then slowly lifted it up to meet a pair of dark eyes. Juvia began to get warm again and could feel a blush coming back. The black haired mage began rubbing his jacket sleeve on her face, and Juvia was smothered by the cotton material for another five minutes.

Juvia shut her eyes tight trying to control the thudding of her heart. It felt like it was going to explode. _Stop being so nice to Juvia, Gray-sama, you're going to be the death of Juvia! _She gripped her skirt tighter and began shaking.

"There we go!"

Juvia opened her eyes and immediately regretted doing so because she was face to face with a handsome smiling face.

"You look much better," he gave her a grin, causing her blush to deepen.

He took a step forward towards Juvia and she was about to mentally explode at the proximity of her face to his. _Like we're almost about to K-k-k-i-i-_ The water mage couldn't even think of that word, otherwise steam was going to come out of her ears. His eyes were observing, and then used his thumb to wipe off the last of the makeup.

"Alright, now we're all done!"

"Ah... t-thank y-y-you G-Gray-sa-" Juvia stopped then to take a deep breath in order to calm herself down. "I mean Gray."

Gray looked surprised at the water mage, who finally didn't use the word 'sama' at the end of his name. It felt weird, but he liked it? They were nakamas after all, so this would be better. He looked at her for a brief moment, gave a word of farewell, and then hurried off. Juvia collapsed on the floor, and placed a hand on the left side of her chest after she was sure that Gray was gone.

"So hot." she murmured to herself.

Her heart was racing about a thousand kilometers per second. If anyone looked at her now, they would've thought that she collapsed from a fever. Wearily, she got up and zombie walked around and towards the exit. Her journey was short lived, as she collided with another figure.

Juvia was about to run as if it was the ice mage again, and looked up. She sighed with relief. It was the manager looked equally exhausted. As soon as he saw her face his expression changed and his eyes were sparkling.

"I think lady luck has found me, because such a cute girl is standing right in front of me!"

"Wha-"

"How's bout you like to work for me in this cafe?"

"No see-"

"Actually you know what? After all those ugly women interviews, I'm not taking no for an answer! I'll see you at 10 o'clock tomorrow!"

"W-wait but-"

"I'll be glad to work with you from now on, and see you tomorrow!"

The manager walked back into his office with a cheerful grin, and Juvia couldn't stand to let such a happy person down. She sighed before walking out of the cafe miserably. _What should Juvia do next? _Juvia spied Gajeel and Levy walking together. The wavy haired mage was laughing and looking extremely cheerful, while Gajeel had a small smile on his own face. Juvia's eyes could see the connection right away. She laughed giddily to herself. _Go Gajeel-kun!_ The metal dragon slayer looked up, and then raised a hand up as a greeting.

"Yo, how'd the job interview go?"

Juvia sighed. All of the morning events coming rushing back to her. Especially **THAT**...

Three things happened. Juvia blushed scarlet, Gajeel raised an eyebrow, and Levy sighed.

Juvia gave Gajeel a look that he understood; he sent her a look of his own. Juvia nodded.

Levy watched the two mages interrelate without actually saying anything._ They must have an extremely deep bond._ She thought depressed.

"Ah, Gajeel, I'm just going to head back to my dorm, thanks for helping me with the shopping," Levy forced a smile despite the heavy feeling in her chest.

"Ah, yeah, just a few minutes, I'll come with you," he said.

Juvia watched the two interact with each other. Though it was a lost cause with Gray, she was fairly sensitive towards other's feelings and she could tell something was not right with Levy. That crossed Levy off her potient rivals list- urr not that she thought she had any rivals anymore.

Gajeel turned back around to face Juvia and from the corners of her eyes, the water mage spied Levy letting out a dejected sigh.

"You sure you're alright?"

Levy perked up at the question, but then looked crestfallen again when she realised that the question wasn't directed at her. _Ah so that's what it was._ Juvia gave her metal friend a smile and then waved the two mages off.

"Don't worry about Juvia—please help Levy with her shopping; Juvia thinks it's a little too much to carry home by oneself,"

"Alright if you say so," Gajeel turned back to Levy, "You ready to go?"

Levy piped up and grinned. She gave him a nod and then waved at Juvia. She wondered why the water mage let Gajeel come with her, even though the two had a deep bond, definitely better than what she and Gajeel had. He was always teasing her, and pinching her cheeks and what not. Levy sighed, but embracing the little time she had with the metal dragon slayer. _Unrequited love sure was depressing._

Juvia returned the wave and watched the two walk off. Gajeel gave the solid script mage a smirk and started to tease her about her height. Levy stomped, annoyed and stuck her tongue out at him. Juvia didn't fail to catch the glimmer of loneliness in her eyes.

"That guy needs to pay more attention to her," she murmured to herself and walked off. She guessed that Gajeel's teasing was his way of showing his affection.

She could feel her stomach beginning to rumble, a sure sign that she needed food. Juvia strolled down the town, looking through the shop windows for something to eat. Nothing seemed to catch her attention and she strolled further along the street. The world really was small because there was her favourite ice mage about to walk into a shop, when he caught her walking towards him.

It seemed that fate was laughing at her, when he gave her a wave. Juvia hesitantly returned the wave, and her body was on alert. _WHAT HAS SHE DONE! _She immediately regretted it. _Damn Juvia's hand acting without permission!_

"You wanna join me for lunch?" He asked nonchalantly. She could honestly say that there were sparkles around him.

In her head she could see herself placing her hands on her head and letting out a dramatic scream. _That was __**TOO COOL**__ Gray-sama!_ As much as she wanted to, the water mage was kind of trying to stay away from him in the first place. She hesitated, and a battle was raging within her.

_What should Juvia do~?_ She was glued to that one spot, and Gray waited patiently for her answer. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her when she spied Gray eyes fall when she didn't answer straight away. Juvia shook her head to clear the tempting illusions.

"No?"

_Urh, erm no Juvia meant...Ahhh, Juvia didn't shake her head for that!_

The water mage immediately felt rude for not answering so she asked him what he said again, pretending that she missed the question. _That should buy Juvia more time to answer._

"I asked whether or not you wanted to join me for lunch."

Should she say yes or no? Juvia wanted desperately to run away, screaming down the street and cursing who ever in heaven set this day up...

* * *

**YAY! Thank you soooo much everyone! I'm really glad that you like my story! Honestly, every review i read, I take that thought into consideration. Some would make me grin like an idiot. Hope future chapters live up to your standards, if not, I'm sorry! T.T**

**It seems in this story; it's all a big jumble of misunderstandings. Let's see how everything turns out :D HEHEHEH! And really sorry for the coincidences xD hahhaha! Seems unlikely, but what can I say, all this happens for a reason. :) **

**Til Next week! Marina chan~~**


	4. Juvia's Christmas special!

**To my lovely readers,**

**Merry Christmas to you all, and please enjoy this extra story :D**

**In the holiday spirit~~~**

**P.S. This has nothing to do when the main story... well actually it could... it could! :O But please, I shall update real story soon xD hahaha, please tell me how this chapter goes :P**

**WARNING: EXTREME CUTENESS + FLUFFY-NESS! :D YOU HAVE BEEN WARN XD**

**Chapter 3.5 Juvia's Christmas special: A little bit of me to you**

* * *

"Christmas?"

"Yes! Christmassssss!" Mirajane gleefully stressed the s's in 'Christmas'.

The white haired bartender gave Juvia a slightly disapproving look when the water mage tilted her head to the side in question.

Juvia was trying to think of what Christmas was... She thought long and hard about what happens during this time of year. _23rd of December, 23rd of December..._

"Ah! That's when all the pretty lights go up and trees are filled with decorations!" She chirped happily to herself. Mirajane looked bewildered at her fellow nakama.

"How could you not have heard of Christmas?" She yelled dismayingly. It was obviously, of course her most favourite time of year.

"It's because Juvia's always been busy this time of year, and when Juvia was in Phantom Lord, the master wouldn't let us in the celebrations!"

Mirajane's eyes softened. "What about when you were a child?"

"... Juvia's parents... didn't let Juvia go out much..."

Mirajane began to wail and then pulled the blue haired water mage into a tight embrace. Juvia began laughing at her friend's actions, although her oxygen supply was being cut off.

"M-M-Miarjane. Oxygen. Let go." Juvia gasped.

Mirajane quickly pulled her away from the suffocating hug and began to profusely apologise. Juvia gave her a smile.

"So, what exactly do we do on Christmas?"

The white haired beauty began elaborating her explanation on the holiday, explaining about the different activities, what items meant and what Christmas was.

"Presents?"

"Yeah, Christmas is a time to give the people you care about presents, and show them how much they mean to you!" replied Mirajane happily, eyes filled with stars.

"But that means Juvia only have two days left!" The water mage cried out and went into panic.

"No, that means you only have today, because all the shops close down on Christmas Eve."

Her alarm went skyrocketing and raced out of the guild. Mirajane watched the distressed water user run out of the guild, and smiled to herself.

"Good luck Juvia-chan!" She said to herself, and went back over to the counter, in deep thought.

* * *

Juvia was running down to the town and tried to make a mental list in her head what to get for whom.

_Who is Juvia close to? Definitely Gajeel and Cana and Mira-chan… A-a-and G-gray-sama… _Her face lit up shades of red from the thought. This was a chance to get Gray to notice her feelings for him. The water mage ran onwards with new found determination.

Juvia soon arrived at the town, and the shops were bustling with people. Her eyes widened at the busy sight of people rushing in and out of the shops and at the merchandise. The blue haired mage snapped out of her trance and pulled up her long gloves with resolve. She took out her purse, looked at her money and sighed. _Luckily, Juvia did all those missions._ She took a deep breath and marched into the crowd with blazing eyes.

* * *

It was three hours later when Juvia finally rested after the brutal experience.

_Tired was an understatement_, thought Juvia as she collapsed on a wooden bench outside a restaurant. _Give Juvia a hundred mages to fight any day_. She sighed and dropped her head with disappointment. _Still no present for Gray-sama! _Juvia looked at her three bags sitting on the bench.

In each bags, there were presents for her closest friends. There was a block of Titanium for Gajeel, while there was an extra, extra large personalised beer mug and a bottle of fine Champaign for Cana. For Mirajane, the water mage bought a beautifully decorated photo frame and was planning to put a picture of Fairy Tail for her. The frame had the magical ability to make any pictures come to life and move, if it is put in the frame. But again, she still had no present for the one person she wanted to impress most.

A passing figure stopped and their body casted a shadow over the water mage. She looked up and her mouth fell open.

"Hmm, hey Juvia," someone greeted her.

The said person quickly got up and without thinking raced away from the ice mage. He stared after her retreating figure, confused. _What's up with her?_

* * *

Back at the guild Juvia buried her head in her arms and wailed. Mirajane was busy cleaning a glass cup came over to see what was wrong.

"Mira-chan, Juvia hasn't gotten a present for Gray-sama yet! What will Juvia do?"

Mirajane placed the glass cup down and thought for a bit.

"You could always hand make something? I guess it shows that you're willing to go that extra mile to show them that you care," she tempted to comfort the younger mage.

Juvia's eyes widened and a smile found its way onto her mouth. She quickly gave Mirajane a squeeze and ran out of the guild for the second time that day. The white haired bartender giggled to herself and went back to her job.

It was the twenty-fourth of December when Juvia walked into the guild with storm clouds building up outside. She looked gloomily and sat down next to Cana and her large keg. After taking a large gulp of her alcohol, she turned around and asked what was wrong with her.

"Juvia still doesn't have Gray-sama's present!"

Cana ruffled her hair affectionately, "It doesn't matter… Gray will appreciate anything you give him!"

Juvia frowned as her eyes began to reflect a hint of sadness, "Juvia really wants to give it to Gray-sama, but she knows that he'll hate it, so Juvia doesn't know what to do!"

"HEH, cheer up Juvi-chan!" She flicked her long wavy hair over her shoulders and then laughed, "Drink with me! That'll give boost your Christmas holiday spirit!"

Juvia watched Cana pour her a drink from the keg, and then she took it hesitatingly. She sipped it experimentally and then wrinkled her nose.

"Ah, yeah this may be a bit strong, sorry," Cana scratched her head apologizing.

"No! Juvia will drink with Cana, gain some holiday spirit and celebrate Christmas with Cana!" The water mage said determinedly and gulped the whole contents of the cup down in one swing. Cana laughed and re-filled the glass...

After five glasses of the strong alcoholic beverage, Juvia began to waver. Her eyes were dazed and drooping and every step she took; she stumbled. She felt flushed, and her vision was a bit blurry. But after a few more minutes, those effects soon wore off, and a rush of energy exploded through the water mage. She jumped up excitedly, and all her sense of responsibility and sadness flew out of the window.

"You know, Juvia REALLY, _REALLY_ loves Gray-sama!" She announced cheerfully and stood on the table with her arms wide open. Cana chuckled at her random actions, and she thought to herself, _ahahaha, newbie, how cute._

"Look what Juvia can do!"

Juvia began twirling around, and creating water shapes, which floated in midair. They were formed into different sized hearts, and some into Gray's face.

Cana watched amazed as the shapes began floating around her; it was beautiful and clear and crystal like. The card user carried on with her drinking, whist watching the stunning water show. Juvia continued to dance and twirl and waving her fingers around as if it were an orchestra conductor's baton. The hovering water shapes were spread out all around, floating around the guild and she started to make shapes of different Christmas items.

All of a sudden, the water mage froze and dropped into a crouched position with her head buried into her arms. Her water shapes also fell as she did, and drenched the poor member of Fairy Tail in the guild at that moment. The sound of their groaning was drowned out by a sudden wail.

Cana looked up worriedly. "What's wrong Juvia?"

"Juvia just remembered that she still doesn't have a present for Gray-samaaaaa! Now he's going toooo haaateeee JJuuvvviiiaaa for surreeeee!"

Cana looked amused at the sudden change in emotions that the water mage was displaying. She chuckled then her attention was drawn elsewhere. The guild door creaked opened, as Gray walked in, his face lighting up in surprise from finding the guild half flooded in water.

"Ah Gray welcome back!" Juvia's head perked up as soon as his name reached her ears.

"Yeah, thanks, but what happened in here?"

Juvia, without a second thought, rushed up to the ice mage and gave him a tight squeeze. Gray's eyes widened, as he stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Wha-?"

"GRAYYYYY-SSSAAAAMMMAA… Juvia really missed you!" She chirped happily, but then tears started to gather and she looked up at him with misty eyes, "B-b-but..."

Cana spat out the alcohol in her mouth and began to laugh out loud. Gray sent a glare towards her direction, but then turned back to the water mage in front of him, burying her face in his chest. _Don't tell me..._

She was extremely strange right now and very straight forward, and he looked back at Cana, and then back to Juvia again, the strong smell of alcohol wafted off her petite form. Oh no... _She must be drunk..._

Juvia finally let go of the ice mage and stared at him, whist giving him a charming smile. Gray shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly something caught the water mage's eye, her eyes widened, and she raced away. He stared at her to observe her surprisingly cute drunken state. Juvia ran to a table, picked something up and raced back towards him, all giddy and happy.

"Look Grayyyy-sammaa~~! Look what Juvia found! Juvia now knows what this is, from Mira-chan!" She said proudly.

Gray titled his head to the side and waited patiently for Juvia to tell him about her discovery. Juvia lifted her arms up high above their heads. Gray spotted a flash of green and red, but his mind was completely wiped blank. In a few brief seconds the blue haired mage leaned in—with her face tilted up slightly and standing on her toes—she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Gray's eyes widened as the feel of her lips still lingered on his skin, while Juvia stepped back and gave him a large grin.

"When two people stand under the mistletoe, you have to give them a kiss," she said in a sing-song voice.

Lucy, at that moment, came though the guild door, and when Juvia spotted the blonde stellar spirit mage, she began chasing her rival. "Lucyyy, Juvia's loveee rivalll~~" Lucy yelped and ran away from the currently hyper water mage.

The ice mage stood on that spot frozen and ran his fingers through his thick black hair to hide his embarrassment. His face felt warm, despite being an ice mage. _What. Was. That? _His stomach tightened.

The abrupt crashing sound woke Gray up from his dazed state and his eyes found Juvia face-planted on the floor. He rushed over, and turned her over, only to find the water mage knocked out cold and unconscious. Lucy was in the background apologising over and over again.

"Someone take her home!" Mirajane called out worriedly.

Gajeel stepped forward, but then Gray already scoped her up in his arms and walked out of the guild.

* * *

The two mages arrived at the place Juvia was staying, and he asked the dorm manager to let him in. During the walk, the water mage wound her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him, causing Gray to become slightly flustered and struggling to keep his cool.

He walked into the room, and to his surprise it was very messy, filled with wrapping paper, materials, wool, and other things. The ice mage swiftly dodged the random bits and pieces on the floor, and placed the sleeping girl onto her bed, but she unconsciously grabbed onto him. He groaned and tried to pry her fingers off his shirt.

"…Don't…leave…Juvia," she mumbled unconsciously.

He sat on her bed and a small smile graced his lips. _Cute..._He rested on her bed, and thought that he would stay for a while until she loosened her hold on his shirt. After a few minutes, his eyes began to droop, slowly falling asleep... How sweet...

Gray's eyes shot open when he smelt something sweet and pleasant. It was dark and the previous day's events came rushing back. He felt an arm around his stomach, and began to panic when he realised that it was his fellow water mage. He's face became warm, and he slowly lifted her arms off him. She made a cute snoring sound and he stared at her serene face a bit longer before he got off her bed.

Gray noticed a cute plush doll that strangely resembled him, sitting on her table. He raised an eyebrow, but praised how well done it was. Strange…but flattering…and beside there was another doll that resembled Juvia, but his one had a ticket in her lap, and a card besides it. He picked it up and read the card. He smirked to himself when he found out that it was present meant for him. The ticket in the doll's lap was a coupon to one of his favourite restaurant. He's eyes soften at Juvia and he grinned.

"Thanks Juvia..."

It was Christmas morning, and the sunlight shone thought a particular blue haired mage's window. She stretched and rubbed her eyes sleepily and groaned when her head felt like they were splitting. A sparkle caught her eyes, and her eyes widened in shock. In a glass cup was a beautiful crystal flower, catching the sun's rays and sparkling. Juvia ran up to her table and picked up a piece of paper near the flower.

_Juvia,_

_Thank you for the Christmas present, I couldn't think of anything to give you, but I made you a flower by using a 'never melt ice' ability._

_It took quite a lot, but I hope you like it._

_Thanks again, _

_Gray._

Juvia's eyes were filled with happy tears and hugged the piece of paper close to her chest.

"This is the best day of Juvia's life!"

* * *

At Fairy Tail guild, it was busy and crowded with mages in the holiday spirit. Everyone was wild and happily giving each other presents. There were singing, laughter, and of course brawls.

Levy McGarden finally summoned her courage and handed Gajeel a wrapped present. The metal dragon slayer blushed and mumbled thanks. He scratched his head awkwardly when lily gave him a quick jab. He stiffened and quickly brought out a present of his own and handed it to Levy. It was poorly wrapped, but the bookworm brightened considerably. She launched at him and gave him a squeeze. Gajeel blushed, and the corners of his lips tugged upwards...

Juvia had finished giving out her presents and sighed dreamily. She was still happy about the present Gray had left for her. He watched with sparkled eyes as Fairy Tail was celebrating Christmas in their own fun and unique way. Juvia felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Gray was standing there and gave her a heart-warming smile. She blushed and stuttered a 'hello'.

"Hey come with me for a sec."

Juvia went back to her dream like state and followed him, her heart beating so hard and loudly that she felt it would break her ribcage and that he would hear the embarrassing pitter patter of her heart.

He stopped and told her to look up. She did as she was told.

"Just returning something to you."

Juvia's eyes widened and felt warm lips pressed on her cheek. Above them was the green and red mistletoe, and all the other day events came rushing back to her. This was too much for the poor water mage. Not only did she get kissed by her biggest crush, she vaguely remembered that she also kissed him as well, in her drunken state. She blushed intensely and could almost feel steam rushing out of her ears. Her eyes dropped and she fainted...

Gajeel and Levy was observing them too, and both blushed. Levy took a quick glance at Gajeel and then bunched her fists up into a ball.

"Y-y-you wanna take a walk with me G-Gajeel?"

She was red as a tomato, and Gajeel wordlessly took her hand and strolled away with the bookworm.

Gray had caught the water mage and was grinning rather widely.

"Merry Christmas Juvia."

And he gave the unconscious girl a hug.

Merry Christmas indeed.

****THE END****

* * *

**How'd you like the one shot? LOL, I think my imagination got carried away a bit there, but meh. LOTS OF FLUFF, and hoped you readers drowned in it :P HAHHAHA! Please review, and I'll update as soon as i can... This was a Christmas special~~**

**Love Marina**

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR~~!**


	5. Water and ice

**The painful Pitter Patter of The heart**

******Summary: Juvia decides that if you truly love someone, then you would put their happiness before your own. But can she really do something that she's dedicated her whole life to?**

Chapter 4: Ice and water

* * *

_Was it hot in here or what?_ Not in the literal sense, seeing as Gray was an ice mage. Juvia glanced up at the male next to her and then quickly looked back down. She played with the hem of her blue skirt to take her mind off the current situation.

So why was the water mage in this predicament?

****Flash-back****

"Erm..."

Juvia bit her lip, and firmly made up her mind. She was going to bluntly refuse him. _HA! Take that fate!_ _It's not like he likes Juvia anyways!_

But before she could refuse him, her stomach began grumbling and her face lit up in embarrassment. _Ahh noooo!_ **Fate: 4, Juvia: 0.**

Gray raised an eyebrow and watched the water mage's face turn slightly red as she seemed to be avoiding his gaze. She looked like she wasn't going to do or say anything so he walked up and grabbed her hand, and pulled her inside with him. The idea of eating lunch by himself didn't really appeal to him. Juvia watched herself being dragged since his hands had warped around her wrist securely, with no hesitations what-so-ever.

Damn her betraying body!

****End Flash-back****

So here she was—eating caramade franks with Gray. Well, they hadn't ordered yet, but that was what she assumed they were going to eat. To be honest, of course Juvia was hyperventilating on the inside. And she couldn't help but dislike the way the waitress was looking at him. Actually she distasted at how all the girls in the room was eying him. But alas, she must bottle up these feelings! _Unrequited love sure was painful_. The water mage clutched her chest as if her heart was going to explode. Gray watched her weird actions with concentrated eyes, which were never predictable. That was one of the things he liked about her. She was never predictable, always interesting.

_What is she doing now?_

"Um..."

Juvia's head snapped up a little too quick and stiffened. "J-J-Juvia's here!"

It was obvious that Gray wasn't paying any attention to the waitress, as she began tapping her foot impatiently.

"Excuse me, can I get you anything?"

Gray looked at Juvia, asking with his eyes. "You want anything?"

"I'll just just a gra- erm cinnamon tea..." Her eyes flickered over to the menu and a bit embarrassed with herself for nearly saying earl gray tea. "And erm-"

"Two caramade franks!" Gray grinned as Juvia's mouth slightly hung opened at being intervened so suddenly.

The waitress wrote down their order and then walked away, slightly annoyed.

"Alright, first things first," Gray leaned against the back of his seat.

Juvia gulped at the sudden seriousness in his voice. _What did Juvia do now?_

"Are you ignoring me?" Maybe she wasn't as subtle as she thought she was, so she decided to play dumb.

"Why w-would Gray say that?"

He crossed his arms, giving her a skeptical look.

Juvia sighed, defeated. She didn't know how to answer him. It wasn't his fault that he didn't love her like she loves him, _but_ it was his fault for telling her to say away in the first place. Gray raised an eyebrow yet again; he rested his crossed arms on the table and laid his head on them.

"So why are you?" Gray also began mumbling as if he was embarrassed.

Juvia stared dreamily at him, then realised what she was doing. She stopped and then continued to listen, and relaxed her face on a propelled hand.

"And, erm- why are you always hanging out with that...Gajeel?"

Alright, she's not going to lie to herself, but she did not see that question coming. Juvia stared at Gray with half adoring and half questioning eyes. Gray shifted uncomfortably and then cleared his throat, seeing as she wasn't going to answer the questions anytime soon he'd better move on.

"What were you doing at that cafe anyways?"

Juvia snapped out of her trance, finally a question she could answer. "Juvia was there for a job interview..."

"At that place?"

"Yeah, not that Juvia wanted to…" Juvia thought for a moment, trying her hardest to ignore his confused stare. "What was Gray doing at the cafe?"

Gray began to blush and Juvia stared at him intensely.

"..."

"Gray-sa... Gray was going to have an interview there too?"

"Wha- NO! Why would I? I'm a guy!"

"Oh…"

"You didn't know that?"

"NOOO! Of course Juvia did! J-J-Juvia just meant that she didn't know, a-about the interview thing, being only for girls!"

"But I am a guy..."

"Juvia knows..."

Gray cracked a smile at their conversation. It had been too long since he last talked with her. _It's all because she's been ignoring me. _Gray frowned. They were getting off topic.

"Look back on topic..."

"Erm, yeah, why was Gray in the cafe?"

"Do I really have to tell you that?"

"Yes! Juvia would like to know very, VERY much!" Her eyes were lit up and she slightly bounced on her seat. Gray took a deep breath in.

"Some kid stole my pants after I like... You know..."

The blue haired mage slipped out a giggle, and looked up at Gray's slightly flushed face. He began playing with his dark spiky hair, most likely trying to force down the embarrassment. Her inner Juvia was fangirl squealing, but Juvia tried to ignore that feeling of wanting to hug him. She lifted up a hand and began patting his head instead.

"There, there" She relaxed at the touch of his hair. It was silky to the touch and Juvia gave him a dreamy smile. Gray brought up a hand and placed it on top of the water mage's hand to still her patting. They stared at each other for a brief second before Juvia's slight panic attack and pushed his face away and turned the other way.

There was a heavy beating that sounded very much like this: **pitter patter, pitter patter**.

_Be still Juvia's heart! Otherwise Gray-sama will hear you!_ She tried to calm herself down.

"Ahh Juvia is very sorry!"

"No problems..."

The waitress walked over and brought their meal and Juvia and Gray began eating in silence. _The faster Juvia gets out of her, the better it will be_! She took a side glance at the ice mage eating, only to catch him staring at her. _Before Juvia does something to Gray-sama that he won't like!_

"Caramade franks are very sticky!" She commented awkwardly and began trying to fit the food in her mouth.

"Well it's a messy type of food, you don't need to try and eat caramade franks neatly" He thought for a moment, "haven't we had this discussion before?"

Gray stuffed the caramade frank in his mouth, despite the sauce covering his mouth. Juvia grinned at him and continued to eat hers. They ate in silence, but the water mage's heart fluttered just knowing she was next to him.

* * *

Gray paid the cashier, for his food and Juvia's despite her protest. She bowed her head depressed, and insisted that she'll pay him back immediately. He smirked and waved a hand at her offer. Further they walked on the paved paths, passing shop windows. Juvia opened her mouth to speak many times, but couldn't find the right conversation to bring up.

Further on they met a small child crying. Juvia crouched down to the level of the child and asked him what was wrong.

"I-I-I lost my mummy!"

Juvia looked worriedly at him. "Where did you last see her?"

"At the park..."

Juvia looked up at Gray with enquiring eyes, and the ice mage gave her a large smile and nodded at her.

"Alright! Juvia will try her best to help find your mother!"

The boy cheered up considerably and Juvia took his hand and led him towards the park. Gray walked besides her, and watched the water mage comfort the little boy. He gave a small smile. The three soon reached the park, and the tiny boy started to cry when he didn't spot his mother. Juvia and Gray exchanged worried looks.

"It's alright Toby, your mother will show up soon!"

The little boy started to wail. "My mummy left me for being such a bad boy! I know it!"

Juvia's eyes lit up as soon as she spotted the large fountain in the middle of the park. The water mage leaped up and stood on the large rim of the fountain, then cleared her throat.

"Hello, audience, Toby and Gray-sama, today Juvia will present you with a show!"

Juvia dipped a finger in the fountain swirled her finger around and lifted it up. A string of water lifted up with her finger and danced around her. Juvia closed her eyes to concentrate and imagined the water shapes she wanted to create. She began forming different shapes with her water, and they hovered around the park.

Toby clapped his hands in delight and Gray watched amazed and impressed. Juvia smiled at her two audience members and drew her hands in an arc around her and over her head. The clear, blue substance followed and an arc of water was soon over them, and it poured down softly sparkling in light of the setting sun.

She shot her hands up and the water followed her hand movement also blasted up at the sky and then came down sprinkling as large drops. Toby's eyes widened when he got wet, but laughed it off. Gray smiled at the young boy, then got off and strolled towards the dancing water mage.

Gray held his hands out and froze the falling water, and it turned into shards of hail. It sparkled brilliantly, catching the sun set rays. The young boy on the wooden bench eyes lit up at the sight and got up to try and catch the falling ice. Juvia watched enchanted by the beauty and held out her hand to try and catch some of the pieces. She snapped out of her daze and continued creating her water works, and moved her hands around. Her creations danced more intensely, filling the park with its wonder and undefined shapes.

Gray smirked and jumped into the rim of the fountain as well. He raised a hand and began making ice shapes. He froze the fountain, making it a glistening crystal. He then slammed his fist into his palms.

"Ice make stairs"

Gray began climbing up the winding staircase which he created and offered a hand out to Juvia. She gladly took it and continued makes her water shapes. She grinned in delight as Toby watched amazed at them. She advert her gaze back to Gray and her eyes softened as she remembered him asking her to participate the fantasia parade with him. Juvia made the water vapour in the air slightly thicker, and made the same mist she did in the fantasia parade, on top of the castle float, he own little world with Gray.

The mixture of ice and water was beautiful; Juvia couldn't help but stare at its brilliance. Juvia took a glance at Gray, who was busy making his ice sculptures on top of his ice make stairs. She smiled to herself; he looked like he was having a good time as well, and she was glad. The black haired mage held out his hands to freeze the ground, jump down from the winding staircase of ice and began to slide on it. He picked up Toby and placed the little boy on his shoulders and slid around; Toby was laughing and holding his arms out.

The water mage half dazed also jump onto the ground. She was unaware that the floor was frozen and very slippery, lost her footing and yelped as she fell. Gray turned around at the sound of the crash and winced. She didn't have time to turn herself into water to avoid the pain, and she definitely didn't want to turn into a large puddle in front of Gray.

Gray gave her a nervous smile, and Juvia returned the smile and hands behind her as she gave a small flick with two of her fingers. Gray grew suspicious of the smile, and was too late to dodge a heap of water on him, which was dumped on him from the sky. He stood there soaked, and the blue haired elementalist chuckled and slid away on the icy ground. Gray smirked and went after her, demanding an apology.

"Juvia will not say sorry!"

"Is that so?" The ice mage crouched on the icy ground and placed his hands on the floor and began to refreeze the floor, using more ice. Juvia wasn't aware of his actions, and it surprised her when a chill went up her leg and she was frozen solid to the floor.

"Gray-sama! Let Juvia go!"

Gray smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Apologise"

"But Gray-sama started it!" Juvia tried to melt the ice, but she wasn't angry enough to make the water boiling, and thus she didn't have enough concentration to create water hot enough. She was having too much fun; In fact this was the most fun she's had in ages.

"Ice make cage," Gray slammed his fist and palms together and a cage made of ice fell on top of the water mage.

"I'm not letting you out until I hear an apology"

Juvia smiled despite her situation, and then moved her hands in an upward motion and then straight out. Gray was hit with a blasting torrent of water and it knocked him off his feet. He landed in a nearby tree, and Juvia doubled with laughter Toby joined in with the laughter. (Kids, if this were anyone else but Gray, they would have been severely injured, so blasting people with fast torrents of water is not to be tried at home.)

Juvia sent two water blades to cut the cage open, and then concentrated on making water hot enough to melt the ice. When finally out of her prison, she met up with a clothes-less Gray and she began blushing at his habit.

"G-G-GRAY-SAMA Y-YOUR CLOTHES!" Juvia stammered.

Gray shrieked and looked at himself, "How does this always happen?"

"Yeah, Juvia has always wondered how you take your clothes off without yourself noticing."

Gray cracked a smile. "Yeah? Me too."

"It's very amazing if you think about it"

Gray paused for a moment, a bit stunned at her compliment. "Well, no one's ever said that my stripping habit was amazing before..."

"Ahh, well Juvia's not saying you should do it all the time, but it's really amazing how fast you can-NOOOO that's not w-w-what Juvia meant Juvia is n-n-not being creepy!" She began panicking and flailed her arms in embarrassment.

Gray gave her a charming smile. "I get what you mean."

Juvia sighed and decided to keep her head down to avoid any more embarrassment. Gray walked away to try and find his clothes.

"TOBY! There you were!"

Juvia and Gray turned around to see a middle aged woman strolling up to a sleeping boy? Juvia grinned. "Juvia thinks that all this excitement has caused him to fall asleep."

"Yeah," He plainly agreed.

Juvia tried to stifle a yawn. Gray noticed, and suggested that they go home. After the Mother thanked the two, they began to walk home. Drowsy from using up a lot of magic, Juvia and Gray walked up to Fairy Hills while making small conversations. Juvia swayed from being tired. Once the two mages reached the entrance of the large dorm they stopped and there were a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Well, this is where Juvia lives; Juvia will be leaving Gray-sama now."

"Yeah, thanks for the fun time."

Juvia grinned happily at the ice mage. She looked at him with sleepy eyes. "B-b-before Gray-sama goes..."

"Hm?"

"Can Juvia hug you?"

Gray's eyes widened, and nodded ever so slightly. The water mage wound her arms around his waist and gave him a quick squeeze, before dashing inside.

"Goodnight Gray-sama," she squeaked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, goodnight."

Juvia, red faced and back against the door, slowly slide down to the floor. She gathered her knees up and held them there with her arms hugging them close to her body.

_Silly Juvia... you were meant to stay away from him. Now you've fallen deeper in love with him. _She sighed and buried her face in her arms. _What does Gray-sama think of Juvia?_

Meanwhile, Gray walked to his house with a slight smile on his face...

* * *

**Ahhhh, yeah! You readers better love this! Stayed up late writing this fast update. Please enjoy and I hope it's as good as the previous chapters! Really I hope you like this story. Thank you all sooo much for the reviews! It makes me want to keep going with this story! It really does. Please leave more. If it's possible, you could leave some romantic ideas for me, my romantic-ness isn't producing any more ideas D:**

**Despite that, please look forward to the next chapter. Til next time,**

**Marina chan~~**

**Note: Uchiha Sakuya-Chan thank you for your review, and i've finally remembered to write back. I am sorry but i do not have facebook xD but please if you can create an account on fanfiction and PM me your ideas :D**

**Thank you Reviewers:**

Shadowonthewall6

momofletti

LucilleHazzel

FairoNeko

Luna Lumiini

pikinanouart

Uchiha Sakuya-Chan

michiko-naoki

BlackisnotEMO

Letti

chibichann

fairytail3695

Bfly-san

Jamie94

Natsumi-x

Gray x Juvia

ChocolateBunny78

loveIt

serenityshootingstar

im-a-tumor

skyclouds

Captainof10

Eleannore Lloyd

Resha Tsubaki


	6. the beginings of misunderstandings

**The Painful Pitter Patter of the Heart**

******Summary: Juvia decides that if you truly love someone, then you would put their happiness before your own. But can she really do something that she's dedicated her whole life to?**

Chapter 5: The Beginning of Misunderstandings

* * *

"Ne, Gajeel, how do you fall out of love?"

He turned around and shrugged, uncaringly as he answered, "I guess you... dispose of them?"

Juvia and Gajeel had met each other at the park after their missions, so the two friends decided to sit down and talk for a while.

"What?"

"You know, murder, planned kidnapping, do something so they can never come back?" Gajeel tore off a part of the see-saw and started munching.

"Now Gajeel is being silly!" She rocked the swing back and forth slightly, only gaining a bit of a swing.

"What? It would work you know! Not seeing them, you'd eventually forget about them!"

"It would work, but could you really do that to someone you love?" Juvia gave him a scolding look. "And stop eating the playground!"

"Feh!"

"Does Gajeel have someone he likes?"

The metal dragon slayer paused for a bit then quickly answered with a 'no'. Juvia gave him a knowing smile. "You can't hide anything from Juvia."

"NO! I am not in love or in like or whatever with whoever!"

"...Levy-chan?"

There was silence for a moment.

"...Yeah," he admitted embarrassedly.

The water mage gave her best friend a pat on the back, as he grumbled.

"You don't like it?"

"This shitty feeling is...well, shit! I get all lame and stupid when I see the bookworm."

Juvia stifled her laughter at the confused dragon slayer with her.

"And besides, who would like a scary guy like me?"

Juvia gave him a frown and lightly hit his head. "Gajeel isn't scary! He's a big fluffy teddy bear... covered in metal."

Gajeel smirked, and huffed. "Sure, only you would say so."

"Juvia knows so!"

"Whatever..."

Juvia placed her foot flat on the ground to stop the swing and sighed. "There should be a potion to make someone not like someone..."

"Yeah...but there isn't."

"What should Juvia do?"

"How the hell should I know? I don't even know what to do myself!"

Juvia thought about how Levy felt about Gajeel. It was painfully obvious, but the two didn't really understand. She opened her mouth to say that Levy in fact had her own crush on him, but at the last minute decided against it.

"You know Gajeel, you could confess to her..."

"Confessions are for losers" He crossed his arms in defiance.

Juvia knocked him over the head. "Well you like her don't you; she might feel the same way... Either way, you should let her know."

Gajeel turned away thinking for a bit. He uncrossed his arms, casually walked over and began pushing the swing Juvia was on. The water mage gripped on tighter to the chains on the swing and waved her legs as she soared in the air. Gajeel moved away to leave her to swing back and forth.

"Well... why don't you go and confess to-err you know that icy guy."

Juvia placed her foot down to stop swinging once again. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. Even though they've been getting along better than ever in the past few days, she couldn't. Because all she was to him, was another nakama. And it hurt her, but she was fine. At least he looked her way.

"Juvia... just doesn't want to ruin what we have now... so no, Juvia will not confess to Gray-sama"

"What makes you think he doesn't like you?"

She smiled bitterly and her eyes discouraged. "... He doesn't," Juvia looked up at the sky, and silently yearned to shout her feelings out to the world. The two mages continued to talk until the sun began to set. Actually Gajeel did most of the talking while Juvia's thoughts were filled with a certain ice mage.

* * *

The next day Juvia sat in the guild with Miarjane at the bar as usual. The water mage looked at the notice board, and then back to her glass of water. The thoughts of doing a mission didn't exactly appeal to her at that moment. She lifted her fingers, and the water in her glass lifted up with the simple motion. She controlled the water to move into another glass cup. The blue haired mage repeated this number of times. The crystal clear water was rising up in an arc then dropping down again—up and down, in a repeating cycle. Her eyes followed the movement of the water very closely, unconsciously blocking out what happened in her surroundings.

Mirajane watched amused at her actions. "Are you fine with just that glass of water?"

Juvia startled at the intrusion of Mirajane's voice in her own world, missed the glass and splashed the water she was playing with on the counter.

"Oh Mira-chan, it was just you."

Mirajane nodded, her eyes smiling like usual, and reached over to grab a cloth from her pockets. Juvia smiled, and waving her hands around lifted the spillage of water back into the glass cup.

"Well your water magic certainly is useful for times like these."

"Yes, it certainly is..."

Mirajane placed down a cup of tea for the young water mage and smiled. Juvia brought up the cup and started to drink from it.

"So have you and Gray kissed yet?"

Immediately, Juvia spat out her tea and began choking. Her eyes widened in shock and began profusely apologising to the white haired bartender in front of her. She kept her smile as she brought out a white cloth from her pockets.

"It's quite alright, so have you?"

"Shushhh! What if Gray-sa... Gray heard you?" The water mage looked around the room, and sighed with relief when she spied him a fair distance away from her. She quickly turned back around to face Mirajane. "W-w-why w-would you ask s-s-something like that?"

Mirajane began dabbing the white cloth on her face. "I've heard... stories."

"We're not together, not one bit!"

Mirajane looked crestfallen. "Ah that's too bad."

Juvia sipped her tea, her eyes looking dejectedly at the golden rim of the cup. "Yeah... too bad."

The guild doors bursted open, and Juvia turned around to see the cause of the sudden loud noise. Gajeel stormed in took her arm and walked out. The two figures were followed by many pairs of curious eyes.

Mirajane placed a hand to her lips and chuckled with mischievous eyes. "A love triangle ehh?" She best not interfere with this one.

Too bad for the water and metal mage that their favourite people also happen to see them walk out together. Gray watched annoyed and Levy looked quite upset. He broke off his fight with Natsu and walked over to the solid script mage. She placed her book down carefully and stared at the closing guild door—the door which Gajeel and Juvia had walked out of.

"So you like Gajeel?"

Levy sighed sadly and muttered a depressing yes. "I thought I already told you that Lu-chan."

Levy's eyes widened as soon as she said that. She replayed the question in her mind, and realised that the voice was male...and unless Lucy had a sex change in under two minutes, then it definitely was NOT Lucy.

She turned around to see a shirtless Gray leaning on the wall nonchalantly and Lucy had gone off to chide the fire dragon slayer. She admitted to herself that the exhibitionist could be very cool when he wanted to be and when he wasn't fighting with Natsu or stripping. The bookworm blushed when she realised that Gray found out her embarrassing crush on the metal dragon slayer.

Levy shushed him fiercely, "Don't tell ANYONE!"

Gray gave her a small smirk and nodded. Levy sighed with relief and looked at Gray curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you know what's up with those two?"

Her eyes dropped with disappointment. "I'm afraid not..."

"Well, let's go...snooping," the ice mage pulled Levy off her feet and dragged her out of the guild.

This scene caught Mirajane's eyes and she looked up thoughtfully. "So, it's a love square now?"

The white haired beauty raised an eye brow at her thought. So Juvia likes Gray, who likes Gajeel, who likes Juvia, who really likes Gray and Gajeel likes Levy as well, and Juvia? No wait... Levy liked Juvia? Mirajane could feel a headache on its way just thinking of the possibilities of the love square. Who could tell with this whacky love square! She shook her head in confusion and went to her next customer whist hoping for the best for those four.

* * *

"Gajeel, calm down!" Juvia puffed and he finally stopped. He clenched his fists and looked around quickly.

"JUVIA!"

"Y-y-yes?" She looked at him, and his face was unusually red.

"Let's do it!"

Juvia was extremely confused. "Wha-?"

"I've come to realise something very important!" He paused and then breathed in "I-I-I REALLY LIKE YOU!"

More than one gasp came out at that time. Gray quickly placed a hand over Levy's mouth before her gasp came out, loud enough to blow their cover. He peered through the bush they were hiding in to see Juvia's eyes widened and shocked beyond belief, and Gajeel uncharacteristically mortified with embarrassment. It definitely was a real love confession.

The ice mage felt something explode within him like a bomb's just gone off. And he did not like it. Not one bit...

* * *

**HO-HO-HO~! What do we have here? A cliff hanger? Oh the TWIST! What will happen here? Now that the members of the love square has found out about Gajeel's confessions WHAT WILL HAPPEN :P HAHHAHA, ohhhhhhh the suspense~~ Sorry about the extremely short chapter, but it just had to be stopped there. *insert evil laugh***

**Well, you know the drill! Please feel free to predict the outcome of this confession. But certainly, pairings are as in the summary : D Love to hear your comments on this story/chapter, more reviews, they really make this author smile~~ :D really do~ ^_^**

**Ja ne,**

**Marina-Cha**


	7. Funny how things work

**The Painful Pitter Patter of The Heart**

**Summary: Juvia decides that if you truly love someone, then you would put their happiness before your own. But can she really do something that she's dedicated her whole life to?**

Chapter 6: Funny how Things Work

* * *

Juvia could not believe what she just heard. Gajeel confessed to her. GAJEEL REDFOX... GAJEEL? Seriously? Her best friend? What a typical cliché! But Gajeel wasn't one of those clichéd sorts of characters.

She looked at him with wide eyes, and he looked unusually serious for a joke confession. The water mage watched him worriedly. _Maybe he wasn't pulling Juvia's leg, or Gajeel is a very good actor._

Behind the bushes, Gray felt extremely aggravated; he tried to force the uneasy feeling down. He had a feeling that the water mage would answer his confession with a yes. Gray dragged the heartbroken Levy away from the scene saving her and himself from the answer. He didn't understand ANYTHING! This was more annoying than talking to Natsu; the ice mage couldn't fathom why that was. For that reason he quickly crept back inside the guild, unable to bring himself to hear the water mage's answer. _She was just one of his precious nakamas right?_

Meanwhile Juvia continued to blankly stare at the metal dragon slayer before her. Gajeel had to click his fingers several times to get her to respond again. She woke up with a start.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Juvia paused for a bit, then after a few more gut wrenching minutes, she opened her mouth to answer. "Why?"

"Whadda mean why?" He rubbed the back of his head in confusion and embarrassment. "Do people usually ask that when you get confessed to?"

"But Gajeel this is all too...SUDDEN!" Juvia began panicking. How could she turn him down? After all this was the first time he had ever confessed! Juvia wanted to hit herself. And all along, here she thought he had a thing for Levy! He must be a really good actor and hid these feelings from her!

The metal dragon slayer's eyes widened. "What? You think so?"

"Gajeel! Juvia had no idea you had these sorts of feelings for Juvia!"

"Wha- Wait... WHAT?"

He gave her a mortified look. She watched him confused as a rough hand came out and awarded her with a light whack on her head.

"You idiot! What the hell happened to our plan from yesterday?"

Juvia tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Plan?"

Gajeel face palmed, "You said yesterday that you would help me with my confessions to the bookworm!"

"J-J-Juvia did?" The water mage felt bad for zoning out yesterday during their conversation. "Ahhh, Juvia is really sorry! She was busy daydreaming!"

"And here I thought you were setting up a scenario for me!"

Juvia smiled sheepishly. "Well Juvia thought that sounded like a real confession!"

"Yeah, well I guess that's good news."

Juvia gave him a large grin, and the two slowly made their way back to the guild.

* * *

Upon arriving at Fairy Tail, the guild was surprisingly quiet. Levy spotted them come in and at once stood up and ran out of the guild. Gajeel and Juvia looked at each other confused, but both strolled in, despite the thick tension in the room.

Gray stood propelled against the wall and then walked out straight after Levy, unperturbed and frowning. Both the water mage and metal dragon slayer walked up to the bar and the white haired bartender came whizzing towards them with speeds thought impossible.

"So, are you guys a couple?"

The two mages she was addressing answered with blank faces.

"...As in one big fuzzy heart?" Mirajane curved her fingers and joined them together to form a heart shape.

Juvia and Gajeel looked horrified at her, and Mirajane looked at them confused. "Isn't that the reason why you guys went outside?"

Juvia flailed her arms in denial, while Gajeel gave a blunt 'no'.

So that is why everyone was so quiet. Juvia thought smiling even though she was faced with this situation. So when Levy ran out distressed, does that mean she also had the wrong idea? _Why was Fairy Tail always jumping to conclusions and filled with misunderstandings?_

The water mage looked around the room, and her grinned to herself. But she wouldn't have it any other way. She advert her gaze back to Gajeel and Mirajane; she remembered the misunderstanding with Levy.

"Gajeel! You have to chase after Levy!"

"W-what! What the hell for?"

"She probably misunderstood, like Mira-chan, and thought that you were confessing to me!" Juvia tugged on his shirt urgently. "Now is the perfect time to confess to her!"

"BUT WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY TOWARDS SOMEONE LIKE ME?"

Juvia could see the conflict in his eyes. "Don't worry; you have to take the risk."

Gajeel abruptly got up from his seat and dashed out of the guild, after the blue haired solid script mage. The seriousness in Juvia's face and the reassuring look she gave, Gajeel allowed himself to make up his mind and convinced him to take the leap of faith…to take a chance.

The water mage watched her friend run, and sighed satisfied with herself. A thought suddenly popped into her head and made her wistful. She bit her lip in contemplation and also made up her resolve. Juvia waved a goodbye to Mirajane walked out of the guild. This left the usually creative Mirajane lost in thought. _What was going on?_

* * *

Gray was sprawled out on his couch at his house, his head filled with thoughts. He buried his head in a pillow and groaned out his frustrations. Life was just confusing and filled with questions ever since that Juvia came into his life. It wasn't that he didn't like it, rather he enjoyed her company a lot, but ever since she came into his life, she made things much more complicated, with her weirdness. He sat upwards and stared at his blank screened television.

A few minutes passed and a knock echoed around his empty house. Gray wondered who would visit him at this time. The ice mage calmly walked towards his front door and swung it open to meet with familiar bright blue spiky hair, and bright clear eyes...

...And without thinking, he slammed the door in her face, and then he cursed at himself for being so stupid. Gray raked a hand through his hair, took a deep breath in before opening the door again. Juvia's eyes lit up.

"Is Gray-sama feeling alright? Juvia saw Gray walk out of the guild, and Juvia was wondering whether Gray was alright." She gave a smile nervous smile. _She really shouldn't get her hopes up..._

"Yeah... I'm fine." The ice mage felt rather pleased that she came to check up on his wellbeing. "Anyways, how'd you know this is where I live?"

Red coloured filled her cheek, and Juvia refused to meet his eyes. Gray smirked at her bashful face, but that soon dissipated off his face and was replaced with a frown. Every time he saw her, Gajeel's face would be there as well. And this bothered him..._a lot_.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" he asked coldly, but his bitter tone wavered as her face fell. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She mumbled to herself, and he walked out his house. He couldn't help his resentment and then marched away from the water mage, resisting to the urge to turn back and apologise. Juvia stood on the spot, confused and hurt. She could feel the clouds rolling in, and so she squeezed her eyes tight and wished the clouds away. Too bad it didn't work that way, and it began sprinkling.

Juvia sighed sadly to herself and walked away, feeling that her legs might give way any second now...

* * *

Gajeel ran as fast as he could, until he could finally see a mop of familiar wavy blue hair held up with a floral hair band. In his head, he thought of different ways to let her know of his feelings and made up different scenarios, but his stomach began to feel like he'd just eaten a bag of rusting metal. He could hear sniffing sounds in the distant, as he slowed down his running.

"GAJEEL YOU IDIOT!" She suddenly yelled out.

_That girl had guts calling him an idiot. Oh right, she didn't know he was here._ The metal dragon slayer thought to himself; a smirk graced his face.

"You always jerk me around, and tease me... But you have a soft side, caring and loyal... And you're just very fun to be with... This is probably why I-I-I..."

Levy stopped walked and hang her head. She could feel tears wielding up as she began to release pent up emotions. She struggled to say the next part of her speech and shakily clenched her hands.

"Probably why, what?" Gajeel asked with his mouth very close to her ears that she could feel his hot breath, and it sent a shiver down her spine. Levy Mcgarden jumped with shock and turned around quickly, her wavy blue hair whipping his face. She yelled at the sight of him and slammed the hard covered book she was carrying into his face.

He cursed at the pain, and the solid script mage began apologising. She avoided his eyes for a while before beginning to talk.

"What are you doing here Gajeel?"

"I wanted to te-" Gajeel chickened out at the last minute. "-to see whether you were alright"

Levy looked down and bunched her hands up. She whipped her head up and determination was written all over her face.

"That's nice of you, but don't you have to be with your girlfriend?"

Gajeel smirked to himself and realised how right Juvia was; she did get the wrong idea, _Cute_. "What if I don't want to?"

Levy felt her courage waver. He was playing with her, like always. "W-w-why do you always do this?"

Gajeel hesitated with Levy eyes reflecting her distraught. "You always play with my feelings you idiot! Always! Can't you tell? Can't y-y-you even tell, how much I've always liked you, you stupid idiot?" Her face was flushed, and she was biting her lip trying to control her overflowing emotions.

He felt uncomfortable seeing Levy nearly break down in front of him. _All this, because of me? _He was brimming with happiness and his eyes softened. He took a step forward and then wound his muscular arms around her petite form.

Levy's eyes widened and began blushing. "S-stop Gajeel! What about Juvia?" She tried to push him away, but her hands were soon squashed between him and her, rendering them useless.

"You've got it all wrong... How could I be with Juvia, when...the one I really like...is you?" He mumbled, "And here I thought that you were smarter than that"

The solid script mage's eyes widened at the confession, she held her breath, ready for disappointment. "B-b-but I saw you...confessing to Juvia!"

Gajeel gave her a smirk. "I was practicing my confession to you, on Juvia"

Levy felt a burst of euphoria explode within her. And she began crying. The tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes and she buried her face in the dragon slayer's chest. Gajeel started to panic, but she gripped his shirt to calm him down. He immediately understood and stood there with his arms encasing her while she let out all her pent up emotions.

"I'm sorry shorty... I will never make you cry again... I promise."

The blue haired mage, still with her face buried in his chest, gave a slight nod. He pushed back a lock of her blue hair and placed a kissed on her forehead.

Rain began pouring and Gajeel looked up at the crying sky and his eyes darkened despite the current situation. _Juvia, I hope you're alright._

* * *

Gray was kicking a pebble all the way to town, with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. _He was such a jerk. _How could he do that to one of his precious Nakamas? The ice mage lifted his right leg up and swung it at the pebble. The white stone was hurled meters away. The slight sprinkling of rain felt abnormal and he knew at once, that he was the one who caused the rain.

Gray growled at himself, and then promised himself that when he cooled off and when he went to the guild, he would apologise to her.

The ice mage walked further, and then spied Levy and Gajeel walking together. He's eyes bulged out, seeing the two hand in hand, as if they were couples. _THAT TWO TIMING JERK! _How could he cheat on Juvia! What confused him the most was why Levy was cooperating when she knew that Juvia and him were going out; she was there! He didn't understand anything anymore.

He cracked his knuckles and he glared the metal dragon slayer. HOW DARE HE CHEAT ON HIS JUVIA.

And he stalked off, his mind filled with so many thoughts, that his head could explode at any second now. He didn't even recall that he had referred Juvia as his.

* * *

**Hai, Hai! Hope you liked this chapter! :D Really I hope you do~ and sooo the plot thickens! Please read and review! I AM SOOO HAPPY FOR HITTING THE 100 mark! Thank you so much guys! Really, thanks sooo very much!**

**Love, Marina.**


	8. Gajeel vs Gray: Chaos!

Chapter 7

**Gajeel V.S. Gray, Set for Disaster**

* * *

Gajeel threw a punch, and Juvia quickly dodged and sent a torrent of water towards his direction. The dragon slayer, hit with such a force, was sent flying backwards. Fortunately he landed safely on a large hedge. Juvia, still in a defense stance, was huffing and puffing from their all morning training. She watched him from the other side of the large clearing, ready to defend herself if he was going to attack again. The clearing was perfect for training, due to its flat terrain and large open space, and a few trees lingering around.

"So you and Levy-chan are finally together?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Gajeel flipped himself up and sauntered towards Juvia, ready for another attack. "Well, that's basically it, it turns out you were right."

Gajeel came in flying at her, and she turned herself into water; he went soaring straight through her. Gajeel somersaulted and stamped his foot in the ground, creating a large dent in the cement before he went bodily crashing into it.

"That's alright, so what has been happening since Juvia left for that two day mission?"

Gajeel paused momentarily, and then his face darkened. "Yeah... Well there has been lots of fighting"

"Well that's not new-"

"Between me and icy," Gajeel quickly interrupted.

Juvia dropped her hands and her eyes were swimming with confusion. "You and... Gray-sama?"

"Yeah..."

Juvia staggered towards a wooden bench and popped herself down. Gajeel curtly followed and rested his arms on his lap.

"Why...?" She finally asked.

"How the hell should I know?" He yelled and his thoughts drifted away to what happened yesterday. "That bastard froze my head the other day; I think that's when it started."

Despite the serious situation, Juvia laughed imagining Gajeel's head encased in a block of ice.

He huffed in embarrassment, but then his mood changed and he bunched up his fists in anger. "You know the only reason I didn't kill him yet was for your sake..."

Juvia blinked surprised and nodded gratefully. "Thank you very much!"

Gajeel growled and kicked down a nearby tree, and it toppled over. "Training's finished; I just wanna get some grub to eat!"

Juvia laughed, and followed her dragon slayer friend to the guild.

* * *

Juvia tried to keep her mind off that conversation from days ago. She picked up a plate from the empty table and placed it in the pile of plates in her other hand. Despite wanting to believe that Gajeel and Gray fighting wasn't true, she couldn't ignore the evil glares they kept sending each other. And she definitely could not ignore their 'subtle' attempts to attack each other. Actually... sending random metal poles at people wasn't exactly what one would call subtle. Neither was freezing random parts of someone's body.

The water mage sighed and tried to straighten out the creases in her dress. She moved the top part of her dress around to get comfortable, and quickly adjusted her bow at the back. The standard uniform was uncomfortable to say the least. The little cafe shop was nice enough. She'd only worked at the cafe twice, and there were such nice people here, the food looked delicious and the customers seemed to enjoy the sweet menu. The menu consisted of many different cakes and pastries and many different beverages—a typical cafe.

"Can we place an order?" She walked over to the table and wrote down what they wanted.

She passed up the order to her co-worker and then grabbed a cloth before starting to wipe the tables down. Juvia ignored the stares of some random people at different tables and overlooked their pathetic attempts at getting her attention. The sound of the door ringing caught her attention, and she stopped her cleaning.

"Welcome," she said cheerfully and then her face distorted into horror as the face of her dragon slayer friend came into view followed with a smiling Levy. He gave her an amused smirked, and Levy waved.

"W-W-WHAT IS GAJEEL AND LEVY CHAN DOING HERE?" She stammered, embarrassed that her friends saw her like this.

He was thoroughly amused. "Nice outfit."

Levy shot him a glare. He held up a hand in defence. "Just saying!"

Levy looked at Juvia and then nodded. "It does make Juvia look very pretty..."

Juvia suddenly felt more exposed than she originally thought. "Gajeel was the one who forced Juvia into this job!"

Gajeel shrugged and Juvia sighed, and then lead the two to a table. "Here's a menu, please give Juvia a wave if you want anything"

"Will you give us a friend discount?" The dragon slayer smirked and levy gave him a slight smack.

"No."

The three men at the other table began their feeble efforts at wooing the water mage, which she disregarded, and went to the cashier as a couple went to pay for their lunch.

"Thank you, have a nice day!"

She placed the money in the cash register and then she turned around, as the doorbell rang again.

"Welcome!" She gave a friendly smile, and then her eyes popped out of their eye sockets at the sight of Gray walking through the door. _WHAT. THE. HECK. IS. HE. DOING. HERE? Did Gajeel tell him that Juvia was working here? No, that can't be, they are fighting at the moment... Oh that's right, Juvia told him. WHAT IS GRAY-SAMA DOING HERE?_

The ice mage gave Juvia a large grin and then greeted her with enthusiasm. She stood on the one spot, as if frozen by the mere sight of him, which was ironic seeing as he was an ice mage.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Juvia was woken up by his question and then stiffly guided him to a spare seat. She passed him a menu and bowed politely.

"P-p-please c-c-all Juvia when you're done!" She replied, unable to keep the stammer out of her voice. Thoroughly embarrassed the water mage turned around quickly, but was stopped by a hand.

"Hey... I just wanna say I'm sorry for the other day and after your shift... I need to tell you something..."

Juvia flushed at his hands holding her wrist, and sighed defeated. _Juvia was meant to be angry at him... ah she was such a push over. _She gave him a weak smile and scurried off.

Gajeel, with his head rested on his hands, silently admiring his girlfriend staring at the menu in fierce concentration. He watched every expression she made, and how her eyes flickered through the menu. He's eyes softened at how cute she looked as she bit her lip in deciding between the cinnamon and strawberry shortcake or the double caramel slice.

"Decided yet bookworm?"

She looked up flushed at having been caught been so indecisive. "Gajeel, you're not going to eat anything?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna have a coffee" Gajeel gave Levy a slight smile, and then he narrowed his eyes. A familiar aura was in the air, and at once he tensed.

The dragon slayer slowly turned his head and then quickly got up glaring daggers at the ice mage sitting a couple of tables away from him. "YOU!"

Gray stood up anger surged through him, at the sight of the metal dragon slayer. He held up his arms for an attack, and Gajeel did the same. Juvia, on the verge of having a heart attack quickly bolted in between them.

"**STOP!"** The two males lowered their hands cautiously and continued giving each other death glares. Juvia sighed in relief and took a deep breath in to calm herself down.

"You guys can't fight in here! You two should know better than that!"

The two males she was addressing, grumbled and then both sat down, disappointed. Juvia smiled to herself and went back to work. The water mage soon brought over Levy's and Gajeel''s order. Gray glanced over and then directed an evil glared over towards Gajeel. He called Juvia over and then made his order.

"I want the DELUX CHEESE CAKE WITH THE MEDIUM cappuccino." The ice mage said loudly. Juvia scribbled down his order and gave him a smile. Gajeel turned around to see Gray giving him a mocking smirk as if saying by ordering the larger meal... he was better, and the metal dragon slayer could feel a vein throbbing in his head.

"Oi Juvia, come here."

Juvia walked over. "What is it?"

"I wanna order more," he crossed his arms. "Get me another coffee, and five cinnamon and strawberry shortcakes"

Juvia nodded, and suddenly felt uneasy. "Sure... right away..."

"Hey Juvia gimme whatever he's"-points to Gajeel-"having and add ten of those puff pastry thingies filled with chocolate."

Gajeel could feel another vein pop in his head. He twitched an eye at Gray. "Juvia, I want to double his orders!"

"Oh yeah jerk face, I'll have all that plus their largest parfait and a WHOLE cheesecake!"

Juvia was huffing with exhaustion running back and forth, writing the two mage's orders down. She would NEVER understand male rivalry. Gajeel challenged the ice mage, veins covering his head, with Gray fighting back with more orders. He's eyes suddenly widened in realisation.

"Awww, dammit! This is seriously cutting into my savings!" He turned to Levy, who was staring at the fight with wide eyes.

"Hey... Can I borrow-"

"No."

Gajeel huffed with defeat, and death glared Gray. Gray, on the other hand, was grinning with victory and sent him a mocking smirk when he noticed that Gajeel wasn't about to order anything else.

Juvia sighed exhaustedly and began bringing in their orders. She balanced the plates of pastries and cakes on top of another, and wobbled towards her destination. _Don't fall Juvia, don't fall!_

Feeling a bit more confident, she walked slightly faster, but stumbled over her feet and could feel herself being pulled towards the ground. Her eyes widened in shock and closed her eyes to await the impact of the ground, but never felt it. Juvia opened her eyes, and found herself held securely by one arm... arm belong to Gray Fullbuster. Her face immediately lit up, red and she could feel her heart hammering against her chest.

He helped her up and handed her two platters of pastries. She looked surprised, and bowed her head gratefully.

"Thank you..." Juvia said softly and gave him a stunning smile which he returned with a smile of his own.

"I wonder who ordered so much..."

Juvia sent him an unbelieving look and then walked over to where he was sitting and placed the food on his table.

Gray's eyes twitched slightly and groaned as he remembered that he was the one who ordered all the food. Gajeel's laughter echoed through the café, and Gray's hands began to glow blue. He growled in anger. Gajeel stopped his laughter and held out a hand.

"You want some?" He's eyes darkened and smirked, ready for a brawl.

Juvia wanted to face palm herself and the two males in front of her. The water mage summoned a bit of water and doused Gray, and his eyes widened in surprised. Levy got up and smacked the dragon metal slayer on the head with a hard cover book.

"What the hell was that for?" Gajeel growled. Gray said nothing and went to sit down at his table.

"I don't want Juvia getting blamed for blowing up the restaurant!" Levy stated simple, and then a smile graced her lips. "Have fun eating!"

Gajeel's eyes popped out, seeing all the food at his table. He smirked and then silently signaled Gray for another challenge. Gray received the signal, and he glared at Gajeel and accepted the proposed challenge.

"Go!"

The two began stuffing their various cakes and pastries in their mouths as fast as they can. Levy facepalmed, while Juvia sighed for what seemed like the 100th time that afternoon. She was right... She was NEVER, EVER going to understand the male species.

* * *

Gajeel had his arms around Levy struggling to walk out of the Cafe. She waved Juvia a goodbye, before walking out of the cafe.

"That's what you get for eating so much!" She chided him. The metal dragon slayer couldn't even make a comeback.

Juvia stared after the couple and grinned to herself. The cafe was nearly empty, and she had the job of sweeping up the floors. Gray was busy lying on the table groaning in pain. She smiled to herself, and swept the broom back and forth, her mind thinking of a certain ice mage.

"Hey" A group of three walked up to Juvia and she watched them warily.

"Hey you wanna hang out with us after you're done?"

"Look, Juvia has to get home, straight after this..."

Juvia flinched as one of the guys roughly grabbed her arms.

"I promise you'll have a great time, playing with us."

Juvia glared at them. _Well so much for going without violence._ She was about to summon a tide of water to flush them out of the café just when Gray stumbled in between them as he was clutching his stomach. Juvia stopped her attack at once, and watched Gray struggle to stand up.

"Look! She said no! What don't you punks understand?"

"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks you should sit down!" She was quite touched with his attempts to save her.

One of the three random guys looked unimpressed. "Look, it seems like she doesn't want you either! She obviously wants to come with us, you ass."

He held up his fists ready for a fight, they obviously weren't aware that the two in front of them were mages. Gray held up his fist, ready to send sharp shards of ice at the idiots that dared threaten his nakama. Juvia watched them about to fight, ready to stop them if necessary.

Sudden the five people could hear a low grumbling sound. They all looked around for the source of the sound. Juvia looked outside to see if there were thunder clouds, but none.

Gray dropped to the floor and fainted, whist clutching his stomach. "Urggh~"

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia dropped to the ground and checked whether he was still breathing or not. She gave a sigh of relief when he still was. _He just probably fainted from bad indigestion._ Juvia laughed to herself and stood up again.

The random guys hi-fived each other, thinking that Gray had fainted from fear. The water mage glared at them, for insulting her Gray-sama and pulled up her sleeves. She fluidly moved her hands around and summoned a blast of water and blew them out of the cafe. They smashed into the nearby post-office and were knock out cold.

"Bye manager, see you next week!" She called out cheerfully and then slung a unconscious Gray's arms, over her shoulders and then proceeded to dragged him to his house. She sighed sadly to herself. _Oh Gray-sama, what is Juvia going to do with you?_

* * *

**HAHAHHA, sorry for the very late update xD HA. HA. HA.**

**To make up for that, I've made this chapter relatively long! Hope you enjoy dear viewers and you know the drill! Reviews are greatly appreciated: D Sorry for the cliché scenarios :P**

**Til next time...**

**Marina-chan :D**


	9. Its mission timeee!

**The painful pitter patter of the heart**

Chapter 8: Mission with HIM: Beginnings of a Long Journey...

* * *

Gray never did tell her that 'important thing' he wanted to say. But to Juvia, she didn't care. After Juvia had helped him home yesterday evening, he was so close to her: hugging her, and leaning on her for support, that she nearly had a heart attack. She winced to herself when she remembered dropping him from her anxiousness, and silently swore to herself...never again. Truth was...Juvia was kind of a shy girl...even if she didn't act like it.

She just had to get away from him. He had already hurt her enough as it is. If love was this painful... she never wanted to experience it... EVER again! Was being in love a hellish possession or a heavenly visitation? Or was it, as Gajeel would put it, a pain in the ass? If he were here with her now, he'd teach Gray a lesson. But he wasn't. He was with Levy-chan. She couldn't help but feel jealous that he wasn't here to hear her complaints. But what could she do?

The water mage unhurriedly trudged across town, wanting to crawl in a hole and rot. Juvia spied Lucy walking out of a store with Natsu and happy, and she sighed.

Lucy- her love adversary- can have Gray for all she cared, she thought somewhat haughtily and bitterly. The blunette felt a pang of jealously when she thought about Lucy and Gray skipping across an extravagant flowery field, full of smiles and holding hands. She suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to yell her frustrations out to the world, but then thought against it. Not knowing what to do next she made her way back to Fairy Tail.

Juvia had always somehow found herself alone. It was a sad truth, but Fairy Tail was such a warm place that she just wanted to spend all her time at the guild listening to their laughter and fights. Much better than Phantom lord, and she knew Gajeel loved it there no matter what he said. _Maybe Mirajane will make her some of that delicious tea she had this morning._ Juvia thought, her spirits lifting.

And the best thing was... She didn't bump into Gray all that morning... Or was it? The confused water mage wasn't so sure of anything these days and thoughts filled her head in her walk to the guild...

* * *

"WHAT?" Both Juvia and Gray shouted at the same time, when Master let the 'terrible' news slip. The two mages were both called up by Mirajane straight after Juvia had arrived at the guild. Gray was looking as cool as ever while waiting with Makarov who was close to the bar. She questioned his motives with her speculating eyes.

"I thought you two would've been happier from hearing that!" He waggled a suggesting eyebrow at Juvia, and she blushed. Gray stood there blankly and rather clueless...like always.

The two Fairy Tail mages kept quiet; Juvia silently was disappointed that he was reluctant to take a mission with her. Gray was the first to break the silence.

"Well...it's too late notice is what I meant, by the what!"

"Well you see, so there I was at a meeting when they—I don't remember their names—asked me whether I had a water mage, and... well it jusr so happens I do have one"-he glances at Juvia-"so I accidentally added that I also had an ice mage, and let me tell you, they were thrilled!"

"..." Juvia narrowed her eyes. This seemed a tad suspicious.

"They apparently need some mages who had water based abilities" Makarov rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "So, you guys will need to arrive at the village tomorrow, and be on the train by seven."

Juvia and Gray watched as Marakov scurried off with a slight smile on his face full of wrinkles. They both sighed, at exactly the same time. Juvia paused, and then took a brave glance at the ice mage besides her. She quickly looked down, embarrassed when she was caught. Another round of silence fell on the two. Gray was the one who broke the silence again.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow then..."

"...Y-y-yes. Let's get this mission over and done with!" Juvia gave a small smile and then quickly walked off. Gray somehow, couldn't help but feel slightly eager spending a mission with her. _It's been a while... hasn't it? _He thought to himself.

While the two mages walked off, Makarov casually strolled up to the bar counter where Mirajane was cleaning a glass cup. He shot her a wink, and she returned the wink with a large knowing smile. She began humming a merry tune, and her customers caught her ebullient disease.

"Mirajane, why are you so cheery all of a sudden?" Ezra asked curiously and sat down in front of the white haired bartender.

Her smile widened. "What can I get you Erza?"

The red haired mage watched Mirajane suspiciously. "You've been... plotting haven't you?"

Mirajane shook her head, still with her very joyful smile. "So do you know anyone else getting close these days?"

Erza looked at her skeptically. "Lucy and Natsu look like they're getting along better-" Erza started.

Mirajane looked like she had stars in her eyes and the aura around her seemed to sparkle.

"WELL OF COURSE! WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT?" Her eyes seemed calculating, and she began to rummage around the cupboards behind the counter. She yelled in triumph, and then placed a small pop up sign up:

'**Be back in 10 minutes...'**

She walked up to the stellar spirit mage and the fire dragon slayer with delight. Erza watched Mirajane amused at her antics. She was going to say that they were getting along better as friends, but she didn't want to spoil the fun...

* * *

"W-w-what clothes should Juvia pack?" A certain blue haired mage yelled at her mirror reflection. Of course there was no answer, but the frantic girl was too busy panicking to think of minor facts like that.

She fumbled through her cupboard, making such a ruckus that soon there was a knock on her door.

"Juvia-chan...are you alright?"

Her head snapped up, and rigidly turned her heads towards the door. "Juvia is alright, Levy-chan does not need to worry!"

"Ah... If you say so... If you need any help, please call"

"Alright!"

Levy's footsteps could be heard receding down the hallway.

Juvia slumped besides her extravagant bed, and sighed loudly. And here she was, 'supposedly' trying to forget her love for Gray and trying to make him happy. It wasn't going to be easy, with this mission suddenly forced onto her. She threw the dress she had in her hands on her already clothes covered floor, and frowned to herself.

A person trying to forget her love is absolutely not meant to try and impress them! She shook her head to clear her mind, and her thoughts were absolute. She would try and act as if they were nothing but nakamas, as he liked to classify their relationship as. Juvia, once made up her mind, rummaged through her draws and cupboard with determination, to find more casual looking clothing. She began shoving the bundles of random bits and pieces in her small suit case.

"Juvia isn't going to lose you, Gray-sama!" She cried determinedly. She made a note to herself that she would be calling the cafe, to tell the manager she won't be present for a few days. _Well least she didn't have to work... that was one of the only plus side of the mission, _she thought gloomily to herself.

* * *

Gray had arrived at the train station a bit earlier than necessary. He glanced at the wall clock, and tugged his shirt uncomfortably. He spent a bit longer, than he'd ever had in his life time, choosing what to wear. This baffled him profoundly. And he couldn't help but think about Gajeel's reaction of having his girlfriend away from him. He noted to himself, that he would tell Juvia about Levy and Gajeel's forbidden relationship.

Ten minutes later, Makarov appeared and handed him the mission, Juvia was still nowhere to be seen. After a few more minutes, they spotted a blue haired mage, drowsily lugging a small suitcase, strolling towards them, somewhat swaying back and forth.

"Well I'll be off now you too. Good luck, and please try not to destroy anything!"

Juvia stifled a yawn, and pointed out to herself that Gray looked a bit more stunning than usual. Strange... this fatigue was getting to her. She wanted to face palm herself for the random thought though, tired or not. He looked down at the sleepy mage in front of him.

"What's wrong? You didn't get much sleep?"

"Juvia couldn't sleeppp last night."

Gray decided to leave it at that.

Her eyes were half lidded as she boarded the train. Gray was gentle yet manly enough to help carry her small suit case and guided her to a seat. Half her brain was malfunctioning, and finally sat down after a few stumbles. He sat down straight after. A few minutes had passed, and the train was on its way.

Juvia could feel sleep threatening to take over, and the slight rocking motion of the train was definitely NOT helping. Juvia dozed off for a few minutes, but woke up with a start after the train jumped slightly and her head collided with the person next to her. She felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment and burned hotter, as she noticed that Gray was currently staring at her.

He opened his mouth to say something, but looked like he was having an internal conflict with himself. Finally, he decided to speak.

"...You know... You could-erm rest on me if you...want..." It sounded like he was having difficulties composing his sentence.

Juvia smiled softly, completely forgetting her oath to herself, and slid closer to the ice mage. She slowly placed her head on his soft, yet muscular shoulders, and closed her eyes. All she could think was his how nice he smelt, and how she wished the train ride would never end...

...And how she had no other choice...right?

* * *

**NAWWWW! HOW DO I COME UP WITH THESE CORNY SCENES? LOL! Hahahhaa! I really hope you like this chapter... despite its shortness xD Aright this mission will definitely get things going with our dear couple :D Please tell me what you think, and hope you guys tune in for nextttttt timmee~~ I think it was Jak Kinase who inspired me to update :)**

**Til next chapter:**

**Marina-chan (currently hyppooo) bwhahhahah :D**


	10. Days like these

**The Painful pitter patter of the heart**

Chapter 9: Lost in the Woods

* * *

Juvia could feel herself coming out of her unconscious sleeping state, woken by the slight rocking of the train. Her ears could make out the faint sound of the train engine and the slight screeching of the wheels. She also detected the sound of soft lullaby-like snoring, which tickled her ears. Slowly, her eyes opened and she examined her surroundings sleepily. The water mage began to remember the events leading to the train ride, and she smiled sleepily and shifted around slightly.

It was then Juvia could feel a weight on top of her. Something was resting on her head... She was now very, very aware of the muscular body next to her. She looked up slowly to catch a glimpse of Gray resting his check on her head, and being very close to her. At once her body stiffened and she resisted a scream, her face a vivid red. Juvia closed her eyes and tried to picture a calm, blue ocean.

At once, her body relaxed, and she could feel her face cool down. She took a deep breath before turning around and attempting to wake Gray up, before she went crazy herself. _He's so close._ She held him by the shoulders and was about to shake him awake when his expression caught her eye and she observed his face carefully. The blue haired mage immediately regretted looking at him, because he had such a serene and relaxed face that the urge to wake him up completely disappeared. Her eyes softened at the sight, and she carefully placed him against the seat to sleep.

She spent a few more minutes admiring... ahem examining his face, before turning around to look at the scenery. She stared at the blue sky, trying to keep her mind off a certain male next to her, with great difficulties. A few more bumps, the movement of the train sent the ice mage sliding back on top of her, and she sighed, tired.

This was obviously going to be a long train ride...

* * *

Juvia stared into the distance of the passing scenery. She stared dazed at the fleeting trees, green blurring past, hoping to get her mind off the person next to her. She couldn't help but feel contented and occasionally her hand would reach out and stroke his hair. They came to a screeching stop and Juvia had to bite her lip and wake Gray up reluctantly. He looked around; confused at first, hair looking cutely disheveled and then widened his eyes when he spotted her. She blushed brightly, and then turned away.

"We're here..." She mumbled quietly and quickly got up. She grabbed her suitcase, and shuffled away, leaving Gray to quickly compose himself and then grab his own luggage. Juvia and Gray watched as the train went by, as they arrived at a rather remote forest area. The two mages glanced at each other briefly, and then continued their journey.

"It's pretty far away from Fairy Tail," Gray noted, and Juvia only nodded in agreement.

The two Fairy Tail wizards made their way through the forest; both haven't uttered a word since. Juvia kept quiet as she made sure she treaded one meter behind Gray. Her plans of avoiding him in this mission were pretty much a fail at this point—he was too hard to ignore and keep away from. Gray was dawdling in front of her, as if he was slowing down to let her catch up, and Juvia slowed as he did. The only sounds that were made between them were the rustling of the map Juvia checked every so meter, and the random bird's chirp echoing throughout the forest.

After a few more minutes of the slow walking between the two, Gray made a sudden stop, and Juvia surprised ran into his back. She blinked once. And blinked again, and then realised how close she was to him, and realised that she was violating her one meter distance she planned between him and herself. The water mage began walking backwards, to resume their one meter distance, until a hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her besides him. He looked up embarrassed, and rolled a piece of his black hair between his fingers.

"Isn't it more fun walking besides someone?" he mumbled, "that way you can talk to them..."

Juvia's eyes softened and she gave him a small smile. "Yes... Gray is right."

* * *

He gave her a large grin and they walked, the uncomfortable silence gone, only to be replaced by a warm and soothing tranquility.

Gray looked around uncertainly and then asked Juvia to bring out the map again. She did as she was told, but at that moment a gust of wind decided to blow, the map slipped from her fingers and flew away. Juvia and Gray watched wide eye at their only way around the forest being blown away. At once the two mages ran after the wondering map, but soon another gust of wind pushed it higher into the air.

"Oh no, Gray! OUR MAP!" Juvia yelped as she watched hopelessly at the flying map, inching higher in the air, and further away.

Gray furrowed his eyebrows in thought, and then his eyes lit up with an idea. Juvia watched him curiously and his dark eyes were directed and concentrated at the flying map. The piece of paper suddenly was encased in a thick layer of ice and plummeted to the ground. Juvia stared shock at his actions and stifled a giggle at his actions.

"Come on, I bet it went that way!" The two mages ran towards their map.

Juvia stared wide-eye at the broken pieces of their map scattered across the forest floor. She looked up at Gray helplessly, and the ice mage return her look with a sheepish grin.

"Well that's too bad... I thought my idea was brilliant!" Gray scratched his head. "What now?"

The water mage gave him a nervous smile, because she also had no idea what to do next. What else could they do in this situation?

Juvia watched as the clouds began to roll in and rumble with thunder. The water mage could feel her eyes sadden. She took a quick fleeting look at Gray who was also looking up at the sky.

"It's going to rain; we'd better find some shelter."

Gray walked off first, and Juvia stared, softly at him. Not once did he ask her whether she created the rain, that's what she liked about him.

"You coming?"

She snapped out of her reverie and quickly jogged up to his side and she couldn't help but feel wonderful happy...

* * *

Gray and Juvia had run for another twenty minutes or so, trying to find shelter out of the rain, but when it started to pour down; the ice mage decided the easiest thing to do was ice-make some shelter before their belongings got wet. The cold didn't bother either of them, since Gray was basically trained in the cold and Juvia was a water mage. Gray carefully moulded his ice shelter and smiled proud of the result. Juvia marveled his creations and he found his clothes had mysteriously disappeared off his body... again...

"You look upset; what's wrong?"

Juvia continued to stare out at the falling rain. The rain always made her feel so gloomy. Perhaps she began to feel this way after everyone started blaming her for the rain, like it was somehow her fault, even though she didn't create the rain intentionally.

"You don't like the rain?" Gray sat down beside her, and watched her looking at the large falling raindrops with empty eyes.

"Juvia doesn't like the rain..."

"You're a water mage, so why is that?"

Juvia gave him a sad smile. "It's because the rain made Juvia very lonely. Feeling lonely was what Juvia feared the most. She couldn't help it; the rain drove everyone away, even Juvia's friends and family"

Juvia brought up her knees and hugged them close to her body. She remembered her many teru-teru bouzu dolls she made every day to try and keep the rain away. Her eyes were half-lidded with melancholy, recalling her terrible childhood memories. Gray said nothing and listened; he, himself also recall of his sad past.

"Juvia doesn't know much about Gray-sa... Gray, did you ever feel lonely?"

He gave her a grin. "Yeah, but everyone gets lonely once in a while, but it's alright, cause I had Ur and Leon, so it wasn't too bad."

Juvia watched Gray's face light up as he talked about his time living with Ur and Leon. She stared at his smile, and watched amazed as he retold his past to her.

"And then, I joined Fairy Tail, master invited me, and the warmth in Fairy Tail gradually healed the pain." Juvia wanted to hug him and tell him that he wasn't alone. She wanted to tell him that he didn't have to put up a face when he was talking about something so sad.

"Why is Gray able to talk about something so sad with a smile?" Juvia quickly covered up her mouth after she had accidentally let her question out. The blue haired mage looked up to see Gray glance at her with soft eyes.

"Because all the past will soon turn into memories that won't hurt me anymore, so until then, there's no benefit from being upset by them."

"It's alright, because Juvia will stay by your side, so Gray won't be lonely..."

Gray's eyes widened at her comment, and Juvia gasped at the corny line that she let out. The water mage blushed and turned away, with Gray also flushing a bit at her statement."Erm, J-J-Juvia meant, that she... and everyone in Fairy Tail will be there to s-s-support you!"

Juvia turned back around once her blush disappeared and Gray gave her an understanding grin. "Yeah! Thanks."

Juvia smiled admiringly and adverted her eyes towards the sky. They clouds have cleared up and to her surprise the sky was dark. _Time really does fly when you're having fun._ The stars were beautiful, and Juvia couldn't take her eyes off them, you don't see stars like these in Magnolia. Gray also turned his head up towards the sky. Gray made his ice-make shelter disappear and the clear star-filled night was open for them to stare up at. Juvia brought out a blanket and draped it over him and herself.

"Hey that kinda looks like the Fairy Tail sign." Gray pointed up at the dark blueness, and Juvia cocked her head to the side, the stars were plentiful in the dark navy blue sky, but it looked nothing like the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Juvia has no idea what Gray is seeing, but it looks nothing like it!"

"What! No way I'm sure it looks that it, see look closer."

Juvia squinted and stifled a giggle. The two mages began pointing out made up constellations in the night sky, declaring weird shapes and similarities to Fairy Tail members. Juvia began laughing until she had tears in her eyes, at the weird animals Gray claimed he was seeing. The two lying together tucked in a blanket, surrounded by the vast Universe, the feel of their bodies close in the still of the night, with nothing but calm silence other than the sound of their heart beat and breaths, it felt like nothing in the world could disturb their peace.

"Oh look Gray, that star looks twice as big as the other stars!"

Throughout the night the two mages laughed and pointed to the stars, and they laid under the starry sky laughing their tears away until their pain dissipated into complete and utter happiness. Guess the mission will have to wait, days like these one in a while, were always quite pleasant...

* * *

**Wow. GOMEINASAI! But hope you all enjoyed some fluffiness between them :) I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, i've been having writers block *sighs* And exams are coming up, so it may be a while until next updates. Sorry everyone, but hope i get some feedback. And as i edit this, damn fanfiction is stuffing up, and with the help of Hawk of Navarre- san, I was able to post an overdue chapter. Hope you all like this! :)**  
**Well until next chapter,**

**Marina-chan.**


	11. A very uncliched abduction

**Pitter Patter of the Heart**

**Chapter 10:** A very un-clichéd abduction?

* * *

Juvia woke up that morning, and snuggled blissfully underneath the warmth of the blanket. She cracked an eye open, and it seemed like it was near mid-day; the sun was in the middle of the sky. Juvia stretched her arms, and yawned sleepily. The water mage turned around, and then her face was soon confronting Gray Fullbuster's sleeping one. Juvia's eyes widened, and her face lit up with embarrassment—she jumped at least 20 meters from him, and covered her mouth to keep in a scream. Her back smacked into a tree trunk and she continued to stare at his peaceful form.

_W-w-what is Gray-sama doing sleeping with Juvia like that?_ Juvia rethought her sentence and realised that it sounded extremely dirty, and in an instant, her face was coloured in a darker shade of red. She tilted her and sighed, slowly siding down the tree she had her back against._ Ah right, the mission, and the star gazing. _The blue haired mage continued to stare at the ever so peaceful Gray, just for a little while longer, and then she decided that she would try and wake him up. The sooner they got over this mission, the better. She wasn't so sure anymore.

Gray slowly opened his eyes to sunlight, and spied Juvia against a tree. He sent her a questioning look, and she returned his glance with him a sheepish smile._ Such a weird girl._

"Well no use lingering here! Let's get on with this mission!"

Gray gave her a playful look as she turned around and dashed into the tree she had her back against earlier.

"You going already? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Juvia turned around and sent Gray a questioning look. Her eyes involuntarily travelled down and scan his now shirtless body and he rewarded her with a smug grin.

"No, not me," he boldly said.

Juvia shook her head to clear her thoughts. "N-n-no! Juvia wasn't staring at Gray! No why would Juvia do that!"

He chuckled. She was clearly in denial, and then he pointed to their belongings, stacked up in a messy mound. Their suit cases were opened and their belongings all over the floor. "I meant our stuff."

Juvia looked down, ridiculously embarrassed and gave him a brief nod.

"But were you going to leave without me?" He asked, suddenly curious.

Juvia blushed, and ignored his question and in a faintly unsightly manner, shoved her clothes in her suit case and then commenced walking off. Gray crossed his arms, slightly sulking at being left behind and then began to gather up his own possessions. His eyes caught something and a smirk found its way on his face.

"Hey, you forgot something."

Juvia turned around again, for the third time that day. He was making her head all frazzled and swimming with confusion. Gray picked up a polka-dot patterned bra and waved it about. His large grin told her he was clearly enjoying this harassment.

Juvia's face burned red and let out a yelp. She quickly swiped back her belonging in horror and then ran towards who knew where. Gray's eyes widened and quickly shoved his belongings in his bag; he lifted himself up and sprinted after the amble water mage. She was going to get them lost for sure.

Alright, so it was his fault in the first place. But who could resist?

* * *

He froze a large icy wall in front of her, to stop her running, and she screeched to a halting stop, just before hitting the barrier put in front of her. Juvia gave him a small pout and held her arms in front of her.

"Water slicer!"

Juvia broke through the thin wall of ice, and continued running—she was too embarrassed to face him. Gray frowned and bolted after her. Her clear eyes widened as they broke through a couple of trees, and ran into a clearing. The water mage promptly stopped and Gray ran into her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

When she didn't reply the ice mage looked up and his mouth hung open in surprise.

"Is this..."

"Seems like it is"

Gray gave a loud cheer and jumped up with happiness, and Juvia smiled with relief.

"WE'VE FINALLY FOUND IT!"

The villagers turned around at the sound of the intruders and began sending the strangers subtle looks of suspicion. The two mages slowly walked past their simple hay huts and their apprehensive glares, until they reached what seemed like the largest shelter in the small village. They went through the large banana tree door, slowly anticipating what was behind. Sitting in the middle of the floor was a bearded old man, with more wrinkles than their master and narrow charcoal eyes. His thinning head was barely covered with a large feathered crown, made up with reds and blues. The chief looked unsure at the two teenagers in front of him and began stroking his long beard in contemplation; he invited them to sit in front of him.

"You're telling me you're from Fairy Tail?"

Juvia and Gray nodded with absolute, but the chief didn't look like he believed them. Gray sighed, and then he grabbed the end of his shirt, and began to take his shirt off. Juvia's eyes widened.

"WHAT IS GRAY DOING!"

He sent her a smug look. "I'm showing him my Fairy Tail mark"

"B-BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!" She tried to cover her burning face with trembling hands.

"Well I was feeling hot too," he shrugged rather unperturbedly.

Juvia sighed—she just couldn't win. She stole a glance at the now shirtless Gray, and twiddled nervously. Hot was an understatement, he was stunning as well.

"You too, little girl," The old man's eyes gleamed, wondering whether her Fairy Tail mark was on her chest as well. Juvia blushed, and then grabbed the hem of her blue skirt and lifted it up slowly, gaining Gray Fullbuster's total attention. Whether she knew it or not, it was done in a rather flirtatious manner…or that could just be him. Her legs were in full view for the both of them to see, and she squeezed her eyes closed in embarrassment.

The Chief coughed out loud, and a faint blush was on his wrinkly cheeks. "T-t-that will be fine, it seems you two are the real deal" Gray glared at the old man. _Stupid perverted old man._

Juvia quickly pushed her skirt down, face burning and tried to ignore the glances of her partner.

"So what do you want us to deal with?"

"The Laremus"

"The what?"

"The Laremus are these creatures that come to ravage our village every night of the full moon and grab one of the villagers for their monthly sacrifice. We never see the sacrifices ever again..."

The chief's eyes reflected his distress and Juvia and Gray exchanged glances. Tonight there would be a full moon.

"You want Juvia and Gray to go and fight them, right?"

"Yes, but they are only weak to water, which is why they gather in the middle of the island away from the coast, you'll barely see them wandering around near the salty waters" His eyes grew wary. "Makarov did send me water mages yes?"

Juvia pointed her fingers, shaped like a gun, towards a random wooden totem, hanging in the small room they were in. She closed her left eye, steadily armed her 'gun' and then shot water out from her finger like a bullet.

"Bang!"

The spray of water shot through the timber totem, like it was cardboard and drilled a hole between the middle of its small stature.

Gray sent her a teasing look. "Show off..."

She gave him a shy grin, and Gray slammed his palm and fists together. He slowly lifted his fist up slowly, and an ice crystal Fairy Tail symbol appeared in his hands. The chief was convinced, his face now showing that he trusted them and then finally welcomed them into the village.

"If they're so weak against water, what happens to them when it rains?"

"It hasn't rained on this island for decades"

Juvia felt as if there was a strong magic cloaking the island; she looked up at Gray, as she noticed how his eyes were narrowed in suspicion. "That's strange..."

Juvia and Gray waved the villagers their thanks as they pointed the way to the middle of the island. With determined faces the two mages trudged on forward to what they thought was an easy mission.

* * *

"We've been wandering for who knows how long! Do you think we're there yet?"

Juvia looked at him, thoughtful and opened up her mouth to answer, but then was suddenly flung to the floor, and tackled to the floor. The attack missed them by a few centimetres, but the poor ground that was hit, began sizzling and the grass disintegrating away.

"What was that?" Gray looked around to find absolute silence.

Juvia began stammering at how close he was that she could feel his calm breathing on her face, and how he was practically on top of her, hands around her, his body shielding her from danger.

"G-g-gray can get off Juvia now."

Gray looked back at the blue haired mage he was on top off, and then quickly let go of her and jumped away, slightly embarrassed.

"Let's continue then..." he said awkwardly and plodded a head of her. Juvia watched him walk forward and rested a hand over her beating heart. She soon followed after him; both were silent for a while.

Further along the track, the two reached a craggy clearing tress were spotted in; everything was silent, but the two mages knew better than that.

"You've noticed, haven't you?"

"Juvia has noticed."

"We're being followed."

She backed into him, as the trees behind them began rustling and the green leaves swayed. She was sure there was no wind. The water mage held out her hand ready for an attack, with Gray also in a defensive stance back to back with her. Juvia's eyes narrowed, as the rustling stopped and eyes widened in surprise as...

...A flock of birds flew out from the tree. Juvia sighed with relief and relaxed her hands, only slightly. Gray crossed his arms annoyed. It was too soon to relax, and as soon as he thought that a small number of shadowy figures shot out from the tree and launched themselves at them. Gray pushed Juvia out of the way, and she found herself knocked away, as the unidentified creatures began attacking Gray. They were a sickening green colour, and their forms, slightly demented. The must be the Laremus the chief was telling them about earlier.

Juvia's eyes widened and swiped a hand to let out some water blades at the foe who dared laid a hand on Gray. The offending creatures hissed in pain, and one of them opened their mouth and let a gunk of green slime out of its mouth. Juvia dodged it and the slimy substance missed her and landed in the ground. The grass began dissolving, blistering. The water mage narrowed her eyes at the substance.

_Acid..._

She somersaulted away from another attack, and then she noticed that that the rest of the creatures were carrying the now unconscious Gray away. Juvia's eyes darkened and she went to attack them when the one she was fighting appeared in front of her.

"You'd better no interfere human, that male over there has been chosen to be our sacrifice this full moon"

Juvia's eyes widened surprised that they could speak and said nothing. "If you don't want to get yourself killed by meeting our leader, then you'd better stay away."

The water mage bunched up her fists right hand, and swished at the Laremus with her left, and watched it screech in pain from her water blade. The clear substance began sizzling at its skin until it fell to the ground and moved no more. Juvia watched the creature without much empathy and then began walking towards the area where they took him.

At first Juvia felt a jolt, and before she knew it, she felt herself summoning the rain. Even though it was unconsciously, it felt like something was trying to stop the rain from falling. It rained hesitantly at first, but more rain clouds began rolling in as her rage began building up, and before long the rain began pouring all over the island. She held out her hands and summoned a tidal wave; her eyes dark and filled with murderous rage, hair and clothes drenched from the rain as she dragged herself forward.

No one sacrificed her Gray while she was around. No one...

* * *

**Hahahhaha! Oh I love Juvia soooo much! Especially after the last few chapters of her being awesome! She's sooo cool! As you can see the last part was like the last page of chapter 228, with her being a zombie! AHHH BEST CHAPTER EVER! Hope you guys liked this chapter, and write to you all next time :D**

**Marina-chan~**


	12. The one she loves most

The painful pitter patter of the heart.

Chapter 11: The person she loves most.

* * *

Her rain was drowning, if it didn't stop soon- even the frogs would drown. Juvia walked on forwards in a frenzied rage at having her dearly beloved Gray kidnapped and about to become a sacrifice. She immediately stopped her advance and blushed at having thought Gray and beloved in the same sentence. The water mage sighed depressed, as she also knew that she and he weren't meant to be together. By now her she was considerably calm, and currently strolling towards her destination. If they hurt even a hair on his head, they would pay with hell.

Juvia clenched her hand, her heart throbbing with pain. Even if he didn't feel the same way, she would do everything she could to protect him. Somehow she felt that the sky was crying in her place. No use fighting for a loss cause, after it was him who told her to do something better with her life. Even after all this time, she had no forgotten. She squeezed a hand over her chest in pain.

Juvia passed the monstrous Laremuses screeching in pain and melting into a puddle of bubbling green mess. Finally she ended up in a large clearing; at the furthest edge she spied a large cave. The strange green monstrous creatures hurrying to keep out of rain, all scampered into the cave. She could hear the sound of ocean waves nearby. Why was this place so close to the beach? Juvia's eyes narrowed and stalked her away through the ankle high grass and the thick mud.

She peered inside, her hands clutching the cold, stony walls and gasped with awe. The inside was larger than she had anticipated, beams of sunlight squeezing through the holes in the high ceiling. Juvia crept inside, careful not to draw the Laremus's attention. But every once in a while, an unfortunate one would tread along and discover her whereabouts- thus resulting in another mess of oozing green acid.

Juvia clapped the imaginary dust from her hands after dousing another Laremus with her water. She could feel the presence of two mages in the vicinity, one was definitely Gray and the other presence felt familiar somehow. The water mage reached a large entrance, the rocky walls slightly crumbling and her intuition was strengthen once she was standing in front of it. Juvia stepped though and her eyes darted around the room she was in. The bubbling of the fountain situated in the middle of the room caught her attention.

Juvia crept towards the fountain and wrinkled her nose when she finally discovered that the bubbling liquid in it was the same substance that resembled the acid the Laremuses were made of. Juvia suddenly whipped her head around at the sound of footsteps and quickly bolted to piece of rock jutting out from the ground. She peered over and spotted a couple of Laremuses carrying a large cage and dumping it near the fountain of acid. A piece of hair stuck up and jolted with electricity.

_My Gray-sama senses are tingling_. She shuffled forward already knowing who was in the cage, and summoned a slice of water to cut the steel bar. Gray's face was peaceful and Juvia's eyes softened at the sight of him. The heart in her chest was thudding loudly.

"Don't worry Gray-sama, Juvia will quickly get you out of here. She won't let anything happen to you!" She quietly whispered her promise to him.

"What have you bought me this time?" A voice screeched from another room, and Juvia jumped. It was the other mage, and the water mage cursed herself for being too absorbed with her partner to notice. She knew she recognized that voice, but couldn't think of whom it belonged to. Juvia exchanged a glance with Gray and quickly helped him out of the cage; an arm slung over her shoulders and diligently dragged him away. She knew she was too late, when the mage bursts through the door.

* * *

"Where is he?"

Juvia whipped her head around and her eyes widened at the familiar face.

Blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body.

"Sherry-san?"

The pink haired mage smiled at her.

"Juvia!" She strolled forwards. "Long time no see!"

"What are you doing here?"

She looked up in thought. "Well, this is my temporary residence."

Juvia narrowed her eyes. "Are you the one collecting sacrifices?"

Sherry looked at her old acquaintance and crossed her arms over her chest. "They're not sacrifices! My acid puppet dolls were only bringing me a suitable companion."

Juvia looked at her skeptically. Well that explained some things. Juvia knew that Sherry could control inanimate objects, so it was possible she could turn puddles of acid into those Laremuses. Juvia glanced over at the fountain. That would be where she got her source of acid from. Juvia sighed, so it was all Sherry.

"It's all because L-L-Lyon… he… he…" Suddenly the pink haired female gushed into tears.

Juvia alarmed, whilst dragging her beloved Gray, gave her a pat of comfort. "So that's why my dear acid puppets have been helping them gather men so I can forget about him!"

"What have you been doing with them?" she asked suspiciously, tightening her hold on the unconscious ice mage.

"Well when I couldn't fall in love with them, I locked them away!"

Well no wonder the villages thought they had become sacrifices! "Sherry-san you have to return them to the village!"

The said mage crossed her arms in defiance. She glanced at the cage and then narrowed her eyes. "Where's the guy my Laremuses caught?"

Sherry noticed Gray slumped on Juvia and gasped loudly.

"Is that Gray?"

Juvia glared at her and clutched Gray's arms possessively.

"How do you know Gray-sama?"

She didn't answer her question. Instead Sherry's eyes began to sparkle dangerously, and she giggled giddily.

"Juvia, hand him over!" She smiled "If I bring him to Lyon, he will surely dump that girl, and know that I am truly the best match for him! Or I could use Gray to make Lyon jealous, and he'll want me back! Either way Gray is necessary in my plans!"

Juvia took a step backwards defensively and held out a hand.

"Juvia refuses to let you kidnap Gray-sama for your own purposes!"

Sherry growled, her smile disappearing. Suddenly the three humans were surrounded by a mass of green hunching figures.

"I think you might want to rethink your answer Juvia…"

The water mage bit her lips and with a labored effort, surrounded herself and Gray in a large shield of water. Sherry growled, knowing that she had the advantage and put two fingers in her mouth and blew. The floor began to shake and a Giant rat busted into the scene.

"Angelica! Retrieve them!"

Juvia began to run and swiped her hands upwards, summoning a gush of water. The offending green monsters began to dissipate in all directions and Juvia dashed out of the room. She retraced her stepped and ran through the large cave with much effort. The water mage picked up the sounds of thumping footsteps- most likely the steps of the large rat, and continued to weave her way through the stone landscape.

She finally made it outside gasping, and placed Gray besides a nearby tree. Finally free of him, swished her arms around and shot out a blast of water, and proceeded to knock the Giant rat out.

She huffed exhausted and Sherry came rushing out later. She yelled in horror at the sight of beloved Angelica knocked unconscious.

"Juvia! How could you!" Her gaze darkened and then a horde of Laremuses surrounded them. Juvia took a quick glance at Gray and inwardly sighed with relief when she knew he was unharmed. Juvia swiped her arms to her side and then brought them together in front of her. She materialized a tide of water which easily swept the green acid fiends away.

Sherry let out a 'tch' and proceeded towards a tree. She placed her hands on the tree trunk and concentrated her magic into it.

"Doll Play Attack: Wood Doll!"

The tree immediately came to life, and then charged at Juvia. Sherry went around to the surrounding trees in the area and brought them to life.

The water mage dodged them, and somersaulted as the trees came rushing at her. She swipe her hands at them, cutting them down with her water blades. The pressurized water sliced through the wood as if it were already paper. Juvia spied Sherry huffing and tiredly using her magic on the trees.

A horde of Laremuses began bolting towards Gray, and Juvia quickly leaped in front of him and washed them away with a tidal wave. More Laremus replaced the melting ones, spitting out sprays of acid at Gray. Juvia blasted all she could but some flew onto her, burning her clothes and skin. The blue haired mage winced from the pain, but calmly stood her ground.

More Laremus surrounded them, and Juvia knew that Sherry must have wasted an enormous amount of magic creating them. Juvia lifted her arms up slowly, despite her magic also draining at an alarming rate. "Water Nubula!"

A double helix column of water rose up and struck the surrounding animated trees and Laremuses up and knocked them out, the Laremuses turning back into acid, and the trees becomes unanimated again.

"Why are you trying so hard to protect him?" Sherry gasped out, her breathing labored from her over-usage of magic. "Even though you're the one getting hurt in the end!"

Juvia flinched, at her words. Even though she knew Sherry meant the acid would hurt her physically, the words also applied for her unrequited love.

"It's because…. Even if he'll never return Juvia's feelings… Even if he hates Juvia…" She clenched her fists, her eyes covered with her blue bangs. "Juvia will protect him with her life, because Gray-sama is…

… the person Juvia loves most!"

Juvia's eyes were blazing with determination, and her hands held out in front of her ready to attack.

Meanwhile, Gray was lying in the bush, black eyes wide and completely and utterly awake….

* * *

**Lots of action! I had no ideas for this chapter, so here I am writing at 3am in the morning. Sorry for the very late update xD I had exams going on, so could not do anything! My inspiration for this chapter was one of the latest Fairy tal chapter where Lyon had fallen for Juvia xD hahahaha, Lyon will be showing up in the next chapter, I assure you, and there will be chaos! Nehahahhaha! I hoped you enjoyed this, and I'll make up the for lack of romance in the next chapter. Please tell me what you thinkk~**

**AHHHH, and I reached 200 reviewss! Thank you truly, all your reviews really make this author smile I shall be editing my chapters after this, cause they have plenty of errors, as someone has kindly pointed out xD hahahah, I shall do my best to keep you all satisfied!  
**

**3 you all, Marina :D**


	13. Do i love her too?

**The painful pitter patter of the heart**

**Chapter 11: Do I love her too?**

* * *

Gray, mouth slightly parted, turned his head and his eyes widened with shock.

Did he just hear her right. Gray's mind was overflowing with the newly presented information.

She… loved him? But what about Gajeel? He thought they had something going on. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding and she actually turned him down the day he confessed to her. He had to make sure... but then what next? Gray's face slightly went red, embarrassed beyond belief. She was so blunt with her words.

She loved him.

She LOVED HIM.

Shifted a bit, and watched her in a daze.

And possibly.

Maybe.

He liked her too.

Gray bit his lower lips. The possibility scared him. Not as a Nakama, but as a woman. Could he possibly love her as well?

The black haired mage watched Juvia summersault into the air throwing blades of water at-who he recognized as Sherry. He felt his fellow Fairy Tail mage's power growing still, at levels he thought she did not, and could not possess.

Sherry could barely dodge her attacks. "How can your power still be growing?"

Juvia held her hands out ready to defend herself. "It is because Juvia is protecting someone she loves, Gray-sama is the source of her strength." Tears began to flow down her face, eyes shining with pain. "It is because Gray-sama is Juvia's sunshine."

Her tears irked the pinked haired female, and she tensed her body and bunched up her fists, unsure of what to do next.

Gray was now sitting upright; hands covered his lower half of his face, as if to hide his red face. She was far too much, why did she think so highly of him? His heart began to quicken, and he could feel it beat against his chest.

"Crap… What's going on?" he murmured to himself.

Sherry's shoulders tensed and she began shaking. "Why do you get to have your true love, ITS NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIRR!"

Magic began pouring forth from her body seeping into the ground. The mud below her began taking shape and blasted upwards. Juvia gasped reacting too late as they shot past her and towards where Gray was resting.

"G-gray-sama!" She turned around frantically and nearly collapsed with relief when he was gone and the animated mud monsters stood there trying to find his whereabouts. She wondered where he went but her mind was soon clouded with anger.

"Sherry-san… You tried to hurt Gray-sama didn't you…"

Water surrounded her arms in a swirling rage. She ran towards her and landed a swift left hook. Her opponent flew backwards screaming, her landing scraping up dirt and mud. Juvia watched Sherry slam onto the ground and saw that she was wincing from pain. Juvia straighened herself out, puffing with exhaustion.

"G-gray-sama? Where are you?" The water mage felt as if she could move no more and stumbled forwards. Before she could hit the ground she felt a warm hand hoist her up and found herself leaning against cotton. Warmth radiated off his body, and his scent clouded her mind.

The blue haired mage looked up with half lidded eyes.

"Ah, Gray-sama you're alright." She smiled. Juvia obviously thought she was hallucinating with how tightly he held her.

"Are you alright?"

"No, Juvia is not alright~" Worry filled his eyes. Juvia grinned, she was definitely seeing things.

"Juvia thinks she's hallucinating!"

Gray felt his eyes soften involuntarily. "It's alright now Juvia, have a rest."Gray crouched down and offered her his back. "Hop on."

The blue haired mage nodded and then stumbled on him, throwing her arms around his neck. "If this is a dream, then Juvia never wants to wake up!"

He hoisted her up and she wound her arms around him tighter. He's eyes widened as her breasts pressed against his back.

_Holycrapshehashugebreasts- andidijustthinkthat_

Before Gray could get himself anymore flustered, Sherry's mud monsters began directing their attacks at him. The ice mage dodged and swore as he nearly lost his slip on Juvia. He was quickly surrounded by a horde of them, each hissing and inching closer. Gray did a quick head count, cursing under his breath when he estimated that there were hundreds of them.

Gray gently placed Juvia down beside him and his eyes narrowed at his enemies. "Don't worry Juvia, I'll get us both out of here."

All at once the mud mutations jumped up and had every intentions of harming the two mages. Gray slammed his palms with a fist and summoned his magic. "ICE MAKE LANCE!"

Ice materialized and penetrated a large number of mud monsters. They hissed as the magic pierced them and they fell to the ground as mud again.

He gave them no time to regroup and summoned another ice-make ice creation, this time a large hammer to eliminate more.

Gray could pick up the faint sound of creaking and splashing. He could only think about the sounds briefly, tuning all his concentration on the monsters around him. He turned around, scooped Juvia into his arms and dived away from another mud monster's attack. He paid careful attention to land as smoothly as possible and sustaining as little damage as he could.

The mud monsters continued to chase the two mages, until Gray found himself backed towards the edge of island, and over a cliff. Gray peered down from the corners of his eyes. The landing was about ten meters down, a beach with fine white sand lay at the bottom and waves lapping at the sandy coast. He was pretty sure that he and Juvia wouldn't make it if he decided to jump down. His hands were too full to perform an ice make. If he even tried to put her down, the mud monsters would attack either of them, and if he didn't do anything soon... well they're dead too.

Sherry stood behind them, smirking in triumph. "Gray you have two choices; you either come with me and save both you and Juvia- or die."

Gray grimaced. He liked neither option. He looked down briefly at Juvia and made up his mind to throw her up in the air, quickly perform an ice-make stairs and make an escape. That was his best and only option. Gray prepared himself and began to tense his arms in an attempt to throw his companion. Sorry Juvia…

Before he could perform his escape, a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Ice-make stairs!"

Gray whipped his head around to find bobbing spikes coming into view and then a familiar face to match. He yelled out in shock, identifying the ice mage who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"LYON!"

"GRAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I should ask you the same thing you bastard."

"Well, my companion left me a very disturbing running away note and our master told me to take her back…" He grimaced slightly and pointed down at the beach. "See, I had to row all the way here seeing as the train had a slight breakdown along the way."

Gray turned his head slightly and spied a small wooden row boat. He remembered hearing creaking and splashing before and noted to himself that it must've been Lyon rowing his boat into the island. Gray made a mental picture of the island in his mind. The east side of the island connected with another state, while the west side ended with the beach.

"Sherry , come back with me." He sighed.

Sherry's eyes were full of hearts, and her mud monsters immediately turned back into mud and reverted back into their unmoving state.

"Oh Lyon, I knew you'd come back for me!" She attempted to leap into his arms, which he swiftly dodged.

"Master's waiting for us; we'll just take the train back on the east side of the island, it should be repaired by now." He tried to still her attempted advances on him. "Make sure you repair any damages and make up for all the trouble you've caused".

Sherry nodded sadly and then linked her arms with his. Lyon turned to Gray.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble she's caused."

Gray could only give him a nod of a response. He spied Lyon's eyes travel down and staring at the sleeping Juvia in his arms.

"Oh she's such a beautiful young lady!" He cried out and crouched down to try and have a better look at her. Gray twitched annoyed and Sherry cried outraged. She readied her hands for an attack.

"Oi, can't you see she's sleeping" He half growled at the fellow ice-mage. _Get away from her you bastard._

"Then perhaps a kiss will wake her up!" His face was only inches away from Juvia's before Gray quickly pulled her away.

"You're a real perv you know that!"

"Says the person who unconsciously strips."

"Hey you do it too!"

Lyon narrowed his eyes and then held out his hands. "You want to fight?"

Gray stared deadpanned at him. He didn't really feel like a fight, and he had more important matters to deal with. Gray looked at Juvia concerned. She really needed to get her wounds checked and tended. "No thanks."

Gray turned to leave when a path of ice suddenly materialized and blocked his path.

"Gray, don't be so selfish, how about we play a game."

Gray narrowed his eyes as Lyon came sauntering towards him and stopped in front of him. Gray pulled the sleep girl closer against him.

"If I win this game, you'll hand Juvia to me."

* * *

**Wahahaha, long overdue chapter- I felt like I've reached a wall, with the manga progressing so far, that I didn't know how to make this story flow :/ Gehh, so now I'm like whatever, just gonna write this and get it over with- STUPID TIME SKIP! Tchhh! xD And SCREW SHERRY GOING OUT WITH RENN! That part totally ruined my storyline. LOLOLOLOL- blehhhh, trying, sorry for the short chapter! xD**

**Ohhhh and just a very huge thank you to my friend who has helped me edit my stories. Chika Hoshi, i shall create a shrine for you :D 3**

**Thanks for your patience, and look forward to the next chapter.**

**Love always;**

**Marina-chan.**


End file.
